Never Will I Rise
by hat-and-clogs
Summary: AU, AxI. Strange things happen in Integra's last year of college, including the appearance of a mysterious new teacher, a series of murders, and surprising secrets about the Hellsing Organization's past.
1. The First Chapter

**I once swore never to write an AU fic. But here's this. Like most ridiculous things, it originated from a late night aim conversation between liz and I that went something like this: **

**Me: you know, if someone's name was 'Acula' and they became a doctor, their name would be 'Dr. Acula.'**

**Liz: AHAHAHA XD**

**Me: just one of those random thoughts**

**Liz: WRITE A FIC ABOUT IT **

**So, um, here it is. Just to let you know, it's not meant to be taken seriously. **

Chapter One

Integra stepped out of the taxi that had parked in front of the Forest Glen Junior College for Young Ladies, and Walter's words from her first year here echoed in her mind. _"I think you'll like it there," _he had assured her nervous, fifteen-year-old self.

Now a senior student at the age of eighteen, Integra stared at the imperious building that had become home for the past three years.

The school was certainly pleasing to look at. The main building was an impressive five stories, but what really caught the eye was the incredibly long, outdoor passage that connected the east and west wings. Punctuated every few yards by rounded turrets, the entire bridge-like structure perched on brick and mortar pillars, which loomed over the creek below.

Or, there had been a creek, last time she checked. Frowning, Integra paid the taxi driver, grabbed her luggage and walked to the middle of the bridge. Peering curiously over the railing, Integra saw that it was completely dry now.

"Sad, isn't it?" A familiar voice said from behind her. She turned and faced the thoughtful look on her roommate, Leslie. "Leslie!" Integra acknowledged, smiling. Leslie smiled back, used to her friend's reserve and aversion to physical closeness, though she personally thought their reunion warranted a hug.

"Do you know why the creek is…gone?" Integra asked curiously, turning her attention back to the mystery below them.

"Someone bought the school," Leslie replied, watching surprise flicker across her friend's face, "And from what I've gathered, they wanted the creek dammed up further upstream." She grinned wryly at Integra's frown, fully aware that Integra desperately wanted to know _why. _"I'll miss the sound of the running creek, but at least we now have our very own pond over by the East wing," she said, amused. "We also have a new teacher," she added.

As she had hoped, this diverted Integra's attention from the creek enigma and she turned to face Leslie again. "What do they teach?" she asked, interested despite herself.

"European History," Leslie answered brightly, brushing her short brown hair out of her eyes and inclining her head towards the school. "Why don't we head for the dorms, and we can talk as we walk," she suggested, reaching for one of Integra's bags. "This is heavy!" she exclaimed, missing the annoyance on Integra's face.

"I'll take that," Integra said sharply, snatching the bag as if it weighed nothing and walking ahead of Leslie. Leslie shrugged, accustomed to Integra's moodiness, and followed her roommate to their dorms.

-------

"Any idea who might have bought this place?" Integra asked as she set down her bags in her room.

"No idea," Leslie said regretfully, walking around Integra's room in admiration. "Wow, you got a turret room," she said enviously, running her hands over the rounded walls and the small circular window that looked out over the pond that the dammed creek had created.

"I'd forgotten that seniors get their own rooms," Integra said mildly, shoving her bags under the bed. "I'll miss your charming, constant presence invading my personal space," she said softly.

Leslie snorted. "Still have your stinging sense of humor, I see," she said.

"Never leave home without it," Integra replied airily.

"Hmph. I can see that," Leslie huffed. She peered closer out of the window and uttered a noise of surprise. "I bet that's the new European history teacher," she said, pointing out a figure below to Integra, who moved next to her.

"That's odd, male teachers aren't usually allowed here," Integra commented softly, looking curiously at the new teacher, who was conversing with the headmistress.

As if he sensed her stare, he briefly glanced up towards her window and met her eyes. Integra shivered and withdrew from the window. 'Red eyes,'she mentally noted.

"What a handsome man," Leslie sighed, "Almost as beautiful as Christian Bale," she added, before tearing herself away from the window and moving towards the door. "I'll let you unpack then," she said, seeing Integra was falling deep in thought. "And I'll nose around and see if I can uncover any information about the creek and the mysterious new owner of our school for you," she added, then with a wink she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Integra waited a few minutes before she moved to the door and locked it. Making her way back to the bed, she dragged out the heavier of the two bags, unceremoniously dumping its contents on to the bed.

A small handgun, five derringers, a rifle, a mixed variety of ammunition, and a silver cross on a chain glinted on her bed in the dying light of the sun.

Reaching under the bed again, her hands sought out the other bag. In here were clothes—three sets of her school uniform as well as some casual clothes. She quickly stuffed them in the chest at the foot of her bed and returned to the side of the bed, carrying a pair of socks.

Sorting through the ammunition, she separated bullets for the rifle, handgun, and derringers. She loaded the rifle and sorted the other ammo into the socks, replacing the socks in her sock drawer.

When that was done she hid the handgun and three derringers under a pair of black pants in the bottom drawer. She looked back to the bed where the rifle, the silver cross, and the two remaining derringers were and hesitated, frowning.

Suddenly, a thought struck her and she looked up at the ceiling. Sure enough, there was a trapdoor that (presumably) led to some kind of attic.

She quickly positioned a chair directly under it and stepped on to it carefully. She pushed at the trapdoor and it opened upwards. Getting down off the chair, she retrieved the rifle, and slung it over one shoulder. Then she got back on to the chair and hoisted herself up into the attic. It was bare, coated with generous layers of dust, but it would suit its purpose as a place to conceal the bulky weapon. She put the rifle on the floor and slid through the trap door opening to the floor again.

After checking her watch she hastily closed the trap door and replaced the chair by its desk. Closing the curtains, she changed into her uniform, put the two derringers left under her pillow, and put on the silver cross necklace, slipping it under her blouse to conceal it from view.

Now prepared to her satisfaction, she left the room and went downstairs to get her course schedule and then head to dinner.

-----------

Integra slipped quietly into the course registration office to get her course schedule, but paused when she heard voices.

"As you requested, Dr. Acula, all of your classes have been switched to the afternoon course slot," the sweet, slightly nasal voice of the secretary was saying.

"That is excellent. Thank you very much," a low voice said smoothly, making Integra unexpectedly shiver.

The door to the inner office opened and a tall man ducked through it, coming face to face with Integra, who was rooted to her spot. He was stunningly attractive, with deep black hair to compliment his pale complexion, and he had the lithe, fluid build of a dancer. He was also setting off numerous alarm bells in Integra's head—the blood-red eyes, for instance—and if she had to think up a phrase to describe him it would probably be along the lines of "deliciously evil."

"Why…hello," he practically purred, taking in her shocked appearance without batting an eye. "Is there any thing I can do for you?" he inquired.

"I'm just here for my course schedule," Integra said, suspecting more and more with each passing moment that this man in front of her was a vampire.

"Oh, I can find that for you," the man said pleasantly, gliding over to a filing cabinet by the door.

"Er…thank you," Integra said awkwardly, wishing she had thought to bring the derringers. Well, at least she had put on her silver cross.

"Hmm. What's your name?" He asked innocently, flipping through files.

"Integra H—Wingates," Integra answered, hoping he didn't notice that she had almost said her real surname. She hated that she still slipped up some times, knowing that revealing that she was a Hellsing could endanger her. But on the other hand, it was nice to think that she still thought of herself as a Hellsing, even subconsciously.

"That's a nice name," he commented, closing the file drawer and opening another.

"No, it's not," Integra snapped.

"You dislike it, then?" he asked, but then, not waiting for answer, continued, "What year are you in?"

"Last," Integra answered curtly.

After a bit more searching he pulled out her course schedule and handed it to her. "Here you are, Miss Wingates," he said. "I see that you're taking my class," he added in a pleased tone, pointing to—no,_ caressing_ the European History time slot on her schedule with one gloved hand. "I'm Dr. Acula," he said with a smile, as Integra muttered some polite pleasantry and turned to make her escape. "Do have a good day," he called after her.

Integra paused mid way down the hall and wrote out his name in her head. "Dr. Acula?" she muttered out loud. "D-r-a-c-u-l-a? Who the hell does he think he's fooling?"

-----------------

Integra did not see Dr. Acula at dinner when she slipped into a seat next to Leslie. The headmistress made some sort of welcoming speech and issued some warnings ("basement's off limits for refurbishment this year") and Integra tuned her out in favor of talking to Leslie, but she was engaged in conversation with a girl on her right. _Maddy Dullabux, _Integra recalled her name as she mused over the mysterious Dr. Acula. "He is definitely a vampire," she muttered, vowing to investigate him further.

"What was that? Did you say something?" Leslie asked, turning to Integra with a grin. "I've been talking to Maddy," she continued earnestly, before Integra got a chance to reply. "She's gotten another bunny."

"I beg your pardon?" Integra asked blankly, wondering what on earth she was talking about. Then she remembered that Maddy was famous at Forest Glen College for her obsession with rabbits. She had had three, last Integra knew. Now, apparently, it was four. "That's lovely to hear," Integra said dismissively, "listen, I've found some things about the new teacher here, his name's Dr. Acula and he's—"

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud bang, which turned out to be a door slamming open from the outside. The noise level dropped to complete silence as Integra and the rest of the students and staff in the cafeteria collectively turned to see a second year girl framed in the doorway, trembling violently with tears streaming down her face. "I've…I've…" she began in a small voice, trying to explain the interruption. "There's…there's…oh god, I found…I saw…" she paused, drew a deep breath, and started again, "I…there's…there's a girl dead in the creek!" she finally shrieked, before falling over in a dead faint.

Everyone began murmuring in hushed tones as some of the staff rushed over to the girl and some continued outside to where she had said the other girl was.

"What were you saying about the new teacher?" Leslie asked distractedly, looking wide-eyed over at the group of teachers that had gathered around the unconscious girl.

"Ah, he's even more handsome close up," Integra said hurriedly, trying to hear what the girl—she had regained consciousness—was saying.

Integra caught the words "…two bite marks…" and hurriedly stood up.

"Where are you going?" Leslie asked, starting to stand up as well.

"I…my room, I need to…need to take my medication," Integra lied, "no need to come with me," she added, before dashing off as Leslie asked, _"Medication?"_

Once out in the hall, Integra looked around and saw a familiar figure turn the corner to her right. Eyes narrowing, she began to follow him, keeping to the corners, tip toeing quietly down stairs until he reached a certain stairwell. _What's Dr. Acula doing heading towards the basement' _Integra thought suspiciously. _Didn't the headmistress say the basement was off limits?_

She saw his head start to turn and withdrew into her protective corner, counting to ten. When she looked around the corner again, he was gone. Shocked, she ran a few steps forward to see where he had gone and felt a hand land on her shoulder. She started and whirled around. "Dr. A—" she exclaimed, taking a step backwards in shock, only to find that the floor had given way to the flight of stairs and she was rapidly falling backwards and down.

Only, she never felt the impact of the floor she was bracing herself for. Instead, she found that Dr. Acula had somehow reappeared behind her as she fell so that she landed in his arms, winded, but otherwise unscathed. "I'm sorry to have startled you," he apologized, sitting up.

Integra opened her eyes slowly and found that she was in his _lap. _And he seemed to be talking again. "…But may I ask what you were doing down here? The basement, I heard the headmistress say quite clearly, is off limits," he was saying.

"I could ask the same of you," Integra snapped, quickly twisting away from him and standing up. "Nosferatu," she added.

Dr. Acula's eyes widened and then gleamed with—appreciation? "How lovely," he said, standing up as well, "so you know what I am."

"Did you kill that girl?" Integra asked bluntly, feeling, to her surprise, the urge to reach out and touch Dr. Acula. _Weird,_ she thought, confused.

"Don't insult me so," Dr. Acula chided, looking affronted. "I wouldn't do something like that at a school where I teach."

"Then who did?" Integra demanded. "And why are you down here?"

"Who might have killed a student is exactly what I was trying to find out myself, my dear," he answered calmly. "As for why I'm going down here, these are where my rooms are located."

"Of course," Integra murmured, "You need to stay away from the sun."

"Yes, a fitting place for a bat to hide," Dr. Acula agreed sarcastically. "Not that I need to stay away from the sun…I just hate it," he added malevolently.

Integra shuddered, mulling over the wealth of information she had just received. "And…do you have something to do with the creek being dammed up?" She asked tentatively.

"Ah, yes, I asked them to do that when I bought this place," Dr. Acula answered, making Integra stare at him in shock.

"You're the mysterious new owner of the school?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes. You would not believe what a brilliant idea that was, in hindsight," Dr. Acula said smugly, "After all, virgin blood is the best, and this school of young ladies has a lovely supply. A little nibble here and there…" he let the sentence trail off and looked back at Integra, who had pulled out the silver cross around her neck so that it was visible.

"You came prepared, I see," he said admiringly. "Why were you following me? No…don't answer that, you thought I was the killer, didn't you?"

"Aren't you?" Integra inquired, "You said yourself that you were drawn to teaching here because of the plentiful virgin blood."

"Please. I am a teacher," he said, looking affronted. "It would be…tactless, were I to kill one of my students," he continued.

Integra continued to glare at him suspiciously. "You're the only vampire in the school," she said cautiously.

"That I know of, yes," he admitted. "But I have no motive."

"Survival?" Integra suggested, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, very funny," Dr. Acula said dryly. "I assure you, I am innocent. I am 562, Ms. Wingates, and if you are as well versed in vampire lore as your silver cross suggests—I'd like to know why, at some point—you will know that I do not need to feed as often." He paused, and she nodded. "So, think on this, my dear: why would I drain a student to the point of death?" Integra opened her mouth to reply, then sighed. "I may be rancid butter, but I'm on your side of the bread," he concluded, and Integra looked up at him with a piercing stare.

"You'll help me track down the killer?" She asked, still leery of putting her trust in him, but will to accept help where it was offered.

"I was going to do that with or without your help," Dr. Acula replied with a shrug. "But for now, I suggest you go back to your room…it's getting late, after all. It's not safe to be out after curfew by yourself."

Integra huffed. "I can take care of myself," she said. She looked up and saw that he was grinning, and she scowled. "Thank you…for catching me when I tripped down the stairs," she added, before she turned and walked up the stairs towards her room.

-------------------

**Siiigh.**


	2. Chapter Awesome

**Hey, don't be hatin on the name Dr. Acula. Or making faces at it. Remember you're not supposed to take this fic seriously. But thank you for the reviews. You guys are sweet.**   
Integra reached her room without further incident and decided to write a letter to Walter before she went to bed—if anyone could find information on Dr. Acula, Walter could. She looked over at the desk and saw that there was a notepad and a ballpoint pen. Tearing a sheet of paper out, she uncapped the pen and began to quickly write. Walter- 

_Could you look up a 'Dr Acula'? He's a new teacher this year, and I am positive that he is a vampire. We have already met and he has confirmed this, but the name alone is worth looking into further. If you have time, could you look into this further and write back should you discover anything? This would be helpful…also, a student was murdered the first day here, completely drained of blood. Dr Acula claims he is innocent, on grounds that he is a teacher and would never harm a student. On another note, he is 562 years old. I'll keep in touch should anything new develop within the next few days._

_Integra_

Satisfied with this hastily scrawled letter, Integra tucked it into a drawer and made a mental reminder to get envelopes and stamps the next day. Yawning, she changed into her pajamas and curled up in her bed, setting the alarm for 7 a.m.

---------------

Integra's eyes flew open and she tensed, sensing something in the room. From her bed, she looked around the darkened room—it was obviously still night time—and saw a thick mist pouring through the window, which she had carelessly left ajar.

Acting quickly, she threw off the bed covers and darted to the window, pushing it shut just as the last of the mist curled into the room. Cursing vehemently, she backed away towards her bed and reached under the pillow while the mist was working on becoming more humanoid in shape.

Her fingers felt for the two derringers and she grabbed them, turning to aim at…Dr. Acula. "What are you doing here?" she hissed, lowering the guns.

"I just dropped in to say hello," he answered mildly, eyes never leaving the guns she had clenched in both hands. "Would those be loaded with silver bullets, by any chance?" he asked.

"If you leave, you won't have to find out," Integra replied threateningly.

Dr. Acula smiled. "Actually, I came to ask a few questions," he said benignly, unperturbed by her hostility. "Why, for instance, do you have weapons that are obviously meant for killing vampires?" he asked, gesturing at the guns she held.

"Family business," Integra risked answering, watching to see his reaction.

An expression Integra couldn't identify flickered over his face and then he laughed softly. "If I wasn't so sure your surname was 'Wingates', I would think you were a Hellsing," he murmured.

Integra instantly assumed an impenetrable mask that betrayed absolutely no emotion. "You being an expert on Hellsings, of course," she said coolly.

"Well, I happen to have had personal experience with a Hellsing or two," Dr. Acula replied carefully. "And you're stubborn…and you've got that irritating sense of righteousness that Hellsings have," he muttered.

"Are you Dracula, then?" Integra asked, ignoring his added comment about Hellsings in comparison to herself.

Dr. Acula blinked and looked closely at Integra. "I believe I was the one asking questions," he said quietly, neatly avoiding her question and shattering the intensity of atmosphere that had built up between them. "Why bother carrying on the…family business…at school?" he asked curiously, moving closer.

Integra pointed one of the derringers at him. "Well, you never know what might happen," she said darkly, "A teacher could not only turn out to be a vampire, but also take it upon himself to break into my rooms late at night."

"That's unlikely, though," Dr. Acula remarked, grinning wickedly.

"Tell me, Dr. Acula," Integra began with a sigh, "if I had still been asleep when you entered my room, what would you have done?" She asked sharply, keeping the gun unwaveringly directed at his chest.

"Snooped around for a little bit," he answered bluntly. "Maybe I would have given you a little nibble or two, to see how you taste," he added hungrily.

Integra brandished the gun threateningly in reply and glared at him. "Good thing I woke up then," she said through clenched teeth.

"Your state of consciousness would not necessarily deter me," he told her, smirking.

"But the two guns I am holding in my hands might," Integra countered, aiming the derringer in her other hand at Dr. Acula as well.

"Yes, but you could miss," Dr. Acula replied. "What do derringers have? One bullet each? You don't have much room to allow for mistakes," he said thoughtfully. "Have you ever shot a gun before?" He asked. Integra gave him a chilling glare.

Dr. Acula smiled. "Forgive me, that was a stupid and insulting question. Of course you have. But…have you ever killed a human before?" He asked pointedly.

Integra was surprised by the question, or, that he had specifically said _a human, _and that he had assumed she'd killed vampires before. "Yes," she answered after a pause, and it was Dr. Acula's turn to be surprised, if not for long.

"When you killed this human," he said slowly, keeping eye contact, "did you relish taking their life away? Did it excite you?"

Integra was so shocked by the questions that she was slow to react when he moved dauntingly closer to her. "Come now, Integra—may I call you Integra? …Holding your teacher at gunpoint is no basis for a proper relationship," he mockingly admonished, his hands lightly resting on her shoulders.

"What exactly about this relationship do you find 'proper'?" Integra hissed angrily.

He responded by trying to bite down on her neck.

She emptied both derringers into his heart.

It had absolutely no lasting effect. Within seconds, his skin closed up again and it was as if she hadn't even fired the guns, even though she was sure at least one bullet had gone through his heart.

She shrugged his hands off of her shoulders and stepped back in shock. "You…silver…" she began, but couldn't formulate the right words to express her confusion.

"I wouldn't try that again," he said calmly, but his words had an underlying tone that was vaguely menacing. "By the way, shooting your teacher with the intent to kill is not the best of ideas either," he added on a lighter note.

"And attempting to drink my blood is?" Integra shot back, finding her voice at last. "What are you?" she asked piercingly, slowly putting down the derringers on the chest at the end of her bed.

"A vampire, but we have established this already, Integra," he answered impudently.

"Those silver bullets had no effect on you," Integra pointed out. "No other vampire I've encountered can say as much."

"An accomplished vampire hunter," Dr. Acula mocked lazily. "I guess you'll have to figure out why," he continued, "because I don't feel inclined to tell you."

Integra inwardly fumed, but knew he would not tell her if he didn't want to. "I guess I'll do that," she replied in resigned tones. She opened the drawer of the chest at the end of her bed and pulled out the handgun. "So, get out," she ordered, "Or if you want to ask more of your questions, stay at a distance," she added.

Dr. Acula grinned. "You're fun," he said with evident delight, "but no need to point that gun at me, you've already demonstrated that you don't want me to drink your blood. I'll respect that," he said seriously.

"Of course you will," Integra muttered in disbelief. "I don't trust you, _Dr. Acula_," she said slowly, emphasizing his name to make it clear she did not believe one bit of his persona. "And I'm going to dedicate all of my time to finding out who you really are and what you're doing here," she added sinisterly.

Dr. Acula laughed. "Good luck with that," he said smugly, "I've guarded my secrets successfully for years," he claimed, with a hint of pride. "And I hope you're as dedicated in my class as you are to invading my privacy," he added with a grin.

"That depends on how well you teach the class," Integra snapped. "What era of history will you be teaching, anyway?" She asked curiously.

Dr. Acula shrugged. "What I know best, of course," he replied cryptically. "By the way, I really didn't mean to bite down on your neck. I don't make a habit of attacking students."

Integra looked at him with blatant disbelief on her face. "And you expect me to believe that?" she asked coolly.

Dr. Acula sighed. "I do," he said firmly. "Do you have any more questions?" he asked her wearily, "It's almost daybreak," he added nervously.

"I hope you fry," Integra said cruelly. "Actually," she continued, "I have a question for you: What's your first name?"

The question caught Dr. Acula off guard, but he hid it well. "Why do you ask?" he countered, before turning into a bat and flying out the window.

Integra stared after him with ill-disguised shock. "He's such a…" she began, but couldn't think of a suitable insult to call him. She ran her fingers through her hair tiredly and turned to face her bed, which was looking more welcoming by the second. Just before she fell asleep she looked at the time and saw that it was 5:30 am. She'd have two and a half hours more to sleep before school officially started. _Damn._

I had a hard time writing this chapter. TT 

**I hope it's okay.**


	3. A person dies

Chapter warning: This chapter includes a description of a mutilated body. I mean, it's not like, Shaun-of-the-Dead-mutilation, but maybe you just don't want to read stuff like that. Wait, if you're reading a hellsing fic, gory is not going to be an issue for you.

Here's chapter 3!

Breakfast was a quiet affair. The Headmistress, Ms. Quilsh, formally announced the death of Donna McFork, and Integra exuded weariness while various members of the police force and the Scotland Yard were introduced. While they were making grave speeches on the murder, Leslie sat next to Integra, with Maddy not far behind.

"Integra," Leslie began gently, once the Chief Inspector had left with his various minions to start patrolling the campus. "Are you all right?" she asked tentatively.

Integra snapped out of her early morning sleepy daze and smiled at Leslie. "Of course I'm all right, Leslie," she assured her.

"Ah. Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come into town later during the lunch break with Maddy and I so we could…I don't know…look around?" She asked.

Integra suddenly remembered that she needed envelopes and stamps, and she nodded. "That would be lovely," she said, "I've a few things I need to buy myself. Where shall we meet?"

Leslie looked at Maddy for an answer, but she was busy crooning over a photograph of a rabbit. "Er…" she began uncertainly, "Well, what's your first class?"

Integra looked at her course schedule. "English Lit," she replied, then shivered a little when she saw that after lunch, she had European History.

"Great! So do I, and so does Maddy!" Leslie exclaimed, but then she turned more serious. "Integra, why are you taking medicine?"

Integra stared at her blankly. "Medicine?" She asked stupidly.

Leslie frowned at her. "Yes, last night you ran out of dinner saying you needed to take your med…" she stopped and gave Integra a piercing look. "What's going on, young lady?" She asked shrewdly. "What are you hiding?"

Integra belatedly remembered the flimsy excuse she had flung at Leslie before running into Dr. Acula, and silently cursed. "I'll tell you on the way to English Lit," she answered.

Leslie was not so easily dissuaded. "I don't see what's wrong about telling me _now,_ Integ—" but Integra stuffed a large croissant into Leslie's open mouth to silence her and then made a speedy getaway to the hallway before Leslie could retaliate.

------------

"What the hell was _that_ all about?" Leslie fumed at Integra on the way to English Literature.

"Well, I had to shut you up, didn't I?" Integra answered mildly. They reached the doors that led outside and checked the map. "Where is this again?" Integra asked, frowning.

"The pagoda," Leslie answered. Integra sighed. The College had been an amusement park in the '30's, but WWII had effectively closed it down until the 60's, when it had been restored and reopened as a girls' school. Some of the more interesting works of architecture had been preserved, leading to classes in rather otherworldly environments. The pagoda was one of less outlandish ones, in comparison to some.

"Dr. Acula got the castle," Leslie commented as they made their way down some worn stone steps.

"I thought they said that was unsafe," Integra murmured, recalling the run-down castle she had often seen in the distance over the trees.

"It got renovated over the summer holidays," Leslie explained. "And it's on a hill, too. That's going to be killer to walk up," she moaned.

Integra murmured agreement and looked up. The pagoda was in front of them.

"I thought you were going to tell me what last night was all about," Leslie reminded Integra sternly, suddenly remembering it her self.

Integra smiled. "I'll tell you after English Lit," she promised smugly. Leslie gave Integra a dark look and they walked inside, prepared to endure two hours of lecture.

----------------

"That was _torture_," Leslie exclaimed after class was over. "What on earth are we learning about _American _literature for? English literature could take American literature any day," she ranted. Why d'you think they call the class _English _Literature? This is England, isn't it?"

"Actually, I believe the campus runs over the Welsh border at parts," Integra corrected Leslie absently. "How are we getting to town?" She asked.

"It's not far to walk," Leslie said.

"Not far to walk?" Integra repeated incredulously. "Leslie, it's at least a mile! And it looks like rain," she pointed out. "Are you crazy?"

Leslie, however, was distracted. "Who's that?" she asked, looking over at a distant figure getting out of a car. "Is that Courtney?"

"If she's just arriving at school, she's a day late," Integra said dryly.

"I think it _is _Courtney," Leslie said, heading over towards the car. "Let's go say hello, shall we?"

Integra sighed. "I thought we were going to town," she muttered. "And where's Maddy?"

This last question made Leslie pause thoughtfully. "That's a good question," she said. "Wasn't…wasn't she in English Lit?" she asked tentatively, trying to remember. "She didn't walk with us, she had to go do something, but she was there in class, right?"

"No," Integra suddenly realized with growing alarm. "No, she wasn't in class."

She and Leslie exchanged twin glances of horror and tried to remember when they had last seen Maddy. "Was it…breakfast?" Leslie asked uncertainly.

"I think so," Integra murmured. "We should probably tell—"

"Hello!" They heard Courtney yell from where she was by the car.

"Hello!" Leslie shouted back. Integra simply waved. Shouting greetings, in her opinion, was unnecessary when hand motions could do.

"You two look grim," Courtney said at a more reasonable volume as they drew closer. "Are you that unhappy to see me?"

Leslie shook her head fervently. "Oh no, we were just worried about Maddy," she said. "We haven't seen her since this morning at breakfast and we were worried, what with the murder yesterday and all," she elaborated.

Courtney looked at Leslie with a shocked expression on her face. "Murder?" she repeated.

Leslie nodded solemnly. "They've got the Scotland Yard and everyone patrolling the campus because of what happened yesterday," she said. "A girl was found dead."

Courtney gasped. "That's simply awful!" she exclaimed. "Do they know why?" She asked.

"All the blood was drained from her body," Integra answered.

Leslie nodded and fixed a questioning look on Courtney. "Aside from that sordid matter, why are you late to school?"

Courtney grinned. "I forgot term started," she admitted. "By the time I realized I almost went hysterical. But I got here all right after all."

Integra shuddered. She did not like to be late for anything—the term 'better late than never' held no meaning for her; it was better, in her mind, to not do something at all rather than be late for it.

Leslie caught Integra's eye and gave her a knowing smile. "Integra would die if she were late for school," she commented lightly. "Punctuality is an obsession with her."

Integra scowled. "There's nothing wrong with being punctual," she defended.

Courtney laughed. "Touchy as usual, I see, Integra," she said affectionately. "I'd best be off to Ms. Quilsh to get settled." She turned to go, then paused. "Oh, and, I'm late to school because a friend of the family died," she added with a wink. "See you later," she said, before disappearing into the main building.

"What a character," Leslie declared, while they walked a ways towards the town. "Remember when she almost spray-painted yellow the German WWII submarine in the library?"

Integra had to smile at that. "But the librarian caught her," she said softly.

"That's right," Leslie said, "And she had detention for months. Hey, there's one of the policemen," she said, looking ahead of them.

That reminded Integra of something. "We should tell him Maddy's been missing since breakfast and didn't show up for class," she murmured, and Leslie nodded.

"That's a good idea. I'm sure she's all right…she just wanders off sometimes," Leslie said unconvincingly.

They walked up to the policeman, who looked thoroughly bored. "Excuse me," Leslie said brightly, and he jumped.

"Ah…yes? How may I help you?" He asked hesitantly.

_A junior recruit, _Integra thought wryly. "We just wanted to tell someone that our friend Maddy has been missing since breakfast, and we haven't seen her at all," she said smoothly.

The policeman tried to look concerned. "I'll report it," he said, "but I'm sure she's around somewhere. It's nothing to get worried about," he assured them.

Integra hmphed loudly and Leslie sighed. "Thank you," she said sweetly, and they continued on down the path.

"Leslie," Integra said slowly, "how long is lunch break?"

"An hour or so," Leslie said with a shrug. "But European History isn't until two o'clock. We can make it to town, eat lunch, do errands, and get back if we sprint," she said.

"If we sprint," Integra repeated in disgust. "All right."

----------------

Once they got to town, they saw a few other students from the college, as well as some policemen, and stopped at a small deli for lunch. "I've got to get envelopes and stamps," Integra said after they finished eating.

"I'll come with you," Leslie said, "I'm out of stamps, myself."

They walked to the post office and Integra got her envelopes and some stamps that had bats on them.

Leslie checked her watch as they left the post office and looked nervously at Integra. "Integra, it's half-past one," she said.

Integra fumbled with the bag she was carrying. "We'd better hurry back," she said, and they broke into a run towards the college.

"I can't wait to get to Dr. Acula's class," Leslie said breathlessly, as they ran. "He sounds like an interesting teacher."

"I'm sure he is," Integra replied sarcastically, thinking of the night before.

"We're almost there," Leslie said encouragingly, after a pause. "We'll have time to change out of our sweaty clothes and get to his class."

"I hope so," Integra muttered, speeding up.

"See? There, what did I tell you? We have plenty of time to spare," Leslie exclaimed as the college came into view.

Integra muttered agreement and they headed towards the dorms. "I'll meet you down here at quarter to two?" She suggested.

Leslie nodded. "That sounds good," she said. "See you," she added, before disappearing down the hall.

Integra took the stairs up to her room and changed into a fresh uniform. Taking the envelopes and stamps out of the bag, she set them on the desk and took out the letter.

After reading it through again, she wrote, _P.S.—Walter, he seems impervious to silver bullets and other normal implements of vampire killing. I shot him through the heart with a silver bullet and he simply healed up the wound. Have you ever heard of something like this occurring before? Also, I keep impulsively reaching out to touch him or somehow maintain physical contact, and he attempted to bite me and afterwards claimed he did not mean to. Any little thing you find out would be most helpful._

When she was done she sealed it into an envelope and put a vampire bat stamp on it. Putting it back in its drawer, she left the room and ran down to meet Leslie.

--------------

"As some of you may know," Dr. Acula began, "I am Dr. Acula," he introduced himself, trying to ignore that half-glazed looks of adoration directed at him from over half the student body. He wrote it on the board for emphasis and turned back to them with a winsome smile. "This class is, of course, about European History. We will begin the year with fifteenth century European country relations and will continue on towards World War Two. I expect you to take detailed notes—your midterm test will include an essay using notes only. Are there any questions?" There was silence. "Well then," Dr. Acula said smoothly, "If there are no questions, I'll hand out the class syllabus and take roll."

He passed out the class syllabus and returned to his desk at the front of class. "Allendale, Cassandra?" He read, and the corresponding student replied, "present." This continued for a few minutes until he reached the last name on the list. "Wingates, Integra H.," he said, his eyes meeting hers even before she answered, "present," in a bored tone.

"You are Ms. Wingates?" he inquired pleasantly, making some of the other girls glare at Integra for this unjustified interest from him. Integra nodded. "There seems to be a problem with your course scheduling in regards to my class and Advanced Mathematics. Could you see me…hm…at seven tonight briefly so we can get it cleared up?"

"Of course," Integra replied, shooting him a suspicious look that he returned with a sweet smile, which exposed his sharp, pointy teeth. Integra wondered how none of the other students noticed this or thought it odd.

"Now that we've got that cleared up," Dr. Acula continued, addressing the rest of the class, "Why don't we begin today's lecture?"

Integra, along with everyone else in the class, took this as their cue and dutifully took out notepaper and began scribbling furiously as he started talking. "The Ottoman Empire was particularly aggressive in the 1400's, and many clashes between countries often resulted in…"

--------------

"That man is beautiful," Leslie sighed on the way back from class. Integra snorted, but did not otherwise comment, her head was filled with remnants of the class, facts about Wallachia, Transylvania, Vlad Tepes. "Next time he takes roll, I'm saying, 'present, and willing to be your love slave for eternity'," Leslie said audaciously as they stumbled down the steep stone steps that someone had half-heartedly started to make going to and from the castle easier, only to stop construction halfway up. "He has such gorgeous brown eyes, too," she added, making Integra frown in confusion. "What do you think of him, Integra? Integra?"

But Integra was no longer paying attention. She had just seen a familiar shoe sticking out from the undergrowth, and when she paused and walked closer, she saw that the shoe was attached to a body. She froze. "Leslie…" She began softly, and Leslie walked to her side.

"Oh my god," Leslie whispered, paling. "Maddy!"

But Maddy was beyond responding. Somebody—or something, perhaps, had drained her of blood, like the first victim. That much was evident from the bite marks on her neck. But this time, the killer had gone further, tearing at the skin and leaving almost bloodless slashes. Integra slowly turned her over so that she was no longer face down and closed Maddy's glassy eyes, swallowing hard. The killer had also torn out her throat. Something small and furry leapt from Maddy's arms, but Leslie caught it deftly before it could escape. It was a small rabbit that had been trapped under Maddy's body. Around its neck was a small collar with a nametag that read 'Ewan' in small, cursive lettering.

"Leslie, go get help," Integra ordered. "I'll stay here so you can find us again. I'll take the rabbit," she offered, and Leslie wordlessly held it out to her. They looked at each other for a moment, still somewhat in disbelief, and then Leslie started back up the hill.

"I'll be quick," Leslie promised over shoulder in a shaky, miserable voice, while Integra wondered why she was heading towards the castle. _Oh heavens, she's going to get Dr. Acula for help! _ Integra realized belatedly, grinding her teeth in frustration.

The rabbit in her arms whuffled at her arm and flicked its ears skittishly, so Integra adjusted her hold on the rabbit and it settled down more. The wait was growing tedious, and it was starting to get dark—it was just past five o'clock.

Finally Integra heard two pairs of footsteps running down the steps and she looked up to see Leslie, followed by Dr. Acula.

"Where is your friend?" He asked quietly, curiously eyeing the rabbit that Integra was holding. Leslie seemed relieved that someone of authority was here, but Integra was nervous about Dr. Acula's presence.

"Over here," she answered softly.

"I've notified the main building via telephone," Dr. Acula said, crouching down by the body. "They'll be on their way soon."

"That's good," Leslie murmured faintly.

"How did you find her?" Dr. Acula asked, not specifying whom he was asking.

Integra answered. "I saw her shoe," she explained, and Dr. Acula opened his mouth to inquire further, but was interrupted by the arrival of the police.

"Good evening, Inspector," Dr. Acula said instead. "I'll leave this situation in your capable hands and escort these girls to the main building, I'm sure they're in quite a state of shock."

Integra looked up and saw with surprise—and then alarm—that she recognized the inspector. She had worked with him before in matters that concerned the Hellsing Organization, and so he knew her as a Hellsing. He met her gaze and recognition flashed in his eyes, but she gave him a warning glance. He did not seem to see it. "Miss Integral!" he exclaimed, and Integra wondered irritably when they had ever been on first-name terms, only to realize that it was better that he hadn't mentioned her surname. "Are you here to work on the case? Seems like your line of work, eh?" he asked, and Integra could feel the curious glances Dr. Acula and Leslie were sending her.

"No, actually, Inspector, I go to school here," Integra said stiffly, and he faltered, apparently realizing his blunder.

"Oh, I see," he said faintly, and, much to the surprise of his police force, looked intimidated under the steely gaze Integra was directing him. "We'll ah, be needing to interview you later," he said in a small voice, then, regaining his dignity as he went along, added in a stronger voice, "so if you'll both head down to our temporary headquarters near the Headmistress's office sometime after dinner, we'd appreciate it."

Leslie and Integra nodded quickly, and Dr. Acula guided them past the police and escorted them back to the main building.

"I trust you can find your way to your rooms," he said smoothly, once they were inside. "Integra—remember our appointment at seven. Given the current state of things, I will escort you to my office and back. I'll meet you here in the entrance hall. Ms. Leslie, you must be in shock…I suggest you drink some tea and talk things over with Integra. Until later, my dears," he ended with a small bow, before going back out the door.

Leslie turned to Integra and tilted her head in the direction of the dorms. "You've got a lot of explaining to do," she said menacingly. They started walking up towards Integra's room.

"I do," Integra agreed with a sigh.

Leslie's face softened and she held out her arms. "Here, I'll take Ewan for a bit if you're tired of carrying him."

_Ewan? _ Integra thought in confusion. Then she remembered she was carrying a rabbit. "Sure," she said, lifting up the rabbit gingerly, "you can take him for a bit."

"It's been a funny sort of day, hasn't it?" Leslie sighed. "I wonder what tomorrow will bring."

-------------------------

**1). "It's been a funny sort of day, hasn't it?" --Shaun's mother from, Shaun of the Dead**

**Yawn. Thought I'd put that quote in there, just to give a hint as to what's going to happen to Leslie dearest. Teehee. **

**No updation until after Sunday probably, since OTAKON (glee!) is this week, and I'm going to be busy walking around looking absolutely ridiculous, like an asian wearing a blonde wig with heat stroke. Which is what I'm going to be. Dammit, why couldn't I have been raito or L? TT**

**P.S. I apologize for the use of the made-up word, "whuffled."**


	4. Chapter Faaaaabulous

**What is this, chapter 4? **

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Integra said immediately to Leslie. They had made it to her room unscathed, but Integra was still contemplating what to say and failing to think up a good explanation.

"A cliché line coming from you? That's a first, Integra," Leslie remarked, eyebrow raised. She leaned back against the bed and absently patted the bunny on the head. It sneezed and loped around on the floor in dazed circles. "I am prepared to believe anything you throw at me," She declared seriously. "I trust you."

Integra winced. "That last bit was unnecessary," she muttered. Leslie merely looked at her expectantly and cleared her throat. Integra sighed. "Fine," she snapped, "I'm the head of an organization that kills vampires."

Leslie gave Integra a thoughtful look. "If I wasn't so sure that you're a serious person, I would say, 'No, seriously, Integra,'" she said slowly.

Integra twitched. "It's why that Inspector knew me…I've worked with him before on vampire cases."

Leslie's eyes grew wide with this additional information. "What exactly is it…that you do?" She asked, a blend of curiosity and wariness on her face, as if she expected Integra to say 'just kidding,' at any minute.

"We kill vampires," Integra answered with a shrug. "There isn't really any more too it," she said stiffly. She was beginning to regret telling Leslie—it made her nervous that Leslie was taking everything in so easily. "I've been waiting for you to say that vampires aren't real," she commented warily.

Leslie snorted. "If it weren't for the nature of killings," she explained, sobering at the reminder of Maddy's death, "I probably would be."

Integra nodded and started to fidget. Now that her so-called secret was "out", she felt exposed and jumpy, even though she had only told one person, and that one person was her best friend.

"Wait a second," Leslie said suddenly, "that doesn't explain why you ran out of the dining hall the night the first victim was found."

Integra was about to reply that it was because Dr. Acula was a vampire, but decided that it might not be good to say it was Dr. Acula. "I thought it might be the new teacher who did it," she answered vaguely.

Leslie laughed. "Who, Dr. Acula? He's the most normal-looking person here. Aren't vampires weird looking and strange? You must be out of your mind."

Integra frowned. "But Dr. Acula's really pale and has red eyes," she defended her point determinedly.

Leslie gave Integra a strange look. "Red eyes? Integra, Dr. Acula has brown eyes, just like me. And he's not all that pale, he probably hasn't been outside that much, that's all. Are you sure you're not colorblind or something? He most definitely has brown eyes."

Integra opened her mouth to argue, but figured there was a rational explanation for it. She knew he had red eyes. Maybe Leslie was mistaken. "I'm sure you're right," Integra conceded, making a mental reminder to confront Dr. Acula about it.

"Speaking of Dr. Acula, isn't your appointment at seven?" Leslie asked, subtly changing the subject.

Integra looked up sharply at the clock. It was five minutes to seven. "Damn," she muttered, getting up hurriedly and putting on her coat. "I'd better go," she told Leslie.

Leslie nodded and got up as well. "I'll take my leave, then," she said solemnly, "Until later, O Vampire Hunter," she said in a silly voice, slipping out the door. Just as Integra was about to leave the door opened again and Leslie came back in. "Sorry," she apologized, "I came back for Ewan. I'll keep him for a while, if you don't want to," she volunteered.

"That's fine," Integra said with relief. She had no time to care for a rabbit.

"Excellent," Leslie said, scooping up Ewan and going out the door again. "Bye," she said from the other side of the door.

Remembering she had a letter to mail, Integra retrieved it from her desk, along with a small, blessed silver knife she belatedly remembered she had brought, and slipped it into her coat pocket. Going out again, she headed down to the office at a brisk pace. If she dropped the letter off in the priority mail bin the office had, Walter would receive the letter by tomorrow, and she might get some answers by the day after that.

After dropping it off at the office she doubled back towards the main entrance and saw Dr. Acula waiting. "Miss Wingates," he greeted when she was about five feet away.

"Dr. Acula," Integra returned, reaching his side. He turned and opened the door for her. Integra gave him a strange look at this unexpected show of chivalry, but stepped outside anyway and felt him follow behind.

"As you may have guessed," Dr. Acula began as they started walking towards his office, "there is nothing wrong with your schedule."

"I thought as much," Integra agreed, "Seeing as I'm not taking Advanced Mathematics."

Dr. Acula laughed softly, and it sounded a little bit sinister to Integra. "A small oversight on my part," he sighed. "No, what I really wanted to talk to you about was your background."

Integra controlled her initial action of surprise and glared at him. "What makes you think I will tell you anything?" She demanded coolly.

Dr. Acula gave her an amused look. "I was going for more of something like a information trade between us," he said calmly. "I give you a hint about my past, you tell me one about you," he elaborated.

Integra raised an eyebrow. "Why bother with that? It only jeopardizes your security," she pointed out.

Dr. Acula paused mid-stride and turned to look at her. "You intrigue me," he said simply.

Integra snorted and continued walking. The ground was rising sharply, and it required more concentration to watch her footing and climb uphill. A sidelong glance at Dr. Acula revealed that he was having no trouble at all. This revelation only fueled her desire to reach the top faster and she increased her pace.

"My dear," Dr. Acula began, and Integra ground her teeth at the pet name he had, for some reason, chosen to call her, "I can take us both to the top, if it strains you."

Integra gave him a chilling glance that would have made an ice cube shiver. "No thanks," she hissed, and continued walking uphill.

Dr. Acula looked at her mildly, and then smiled. "Interesting," he commented, apparently unperturbed.

Integra did not know how to reply, so she focused on walking. After a few more minutes they reached the top and entered Dr. Acula's classroom.

"Now then," Dr. Acula said, settling himself into a chair behind the desk in his personal office. It was a small room adjoining the classroom, but in comparison to the classroom it was much more interesting. Various weapons hung on the walls, the most interesting one being a fencing sword, and Integra openly stared at it in admiration.

Dr. Acula followed her gaze and smiled. "I like that one too," he said, standing up and taking it down from the wall. In the process of taking it down he sliced his hand on the blade by accident and almost dropped the sword. "I keep it sharp," he said, amused. "Here," he offered, "Try it out."

Integra took it from him and made a few passes with it while watching Dr. Acula out of the corner of her eye. The wound on his hand closed over as she watched, and when she looked on the blade, his blood was gone.

"Who are you?" she asked for the second time that day.

Dr. Acula eyed her professional handling of the sword. "I might ask the same of you, you puzzling human," he laughed, and held out his hand for the sword.

Integra gave it to him wordlessly and he hung it back on the wall. "I was talking with Leslie," she said casually, sitting down in a chair, "and she was convinced you had brown eyes, while I was positive you had red eyes."

Dr. Acula sat down in his seat abruptly and looked at her. "Interesting," he said softly. "You can see through my illusion?"

Integra looked at him in surprise. "Illusion?" She asked dubiously.

"Yes," Dr. Acula answered. "So that's how you knew I was a vampire," he mused, and Integra nodded in agreement.

"All the more intriguing," Dr. Acula said slowly. "I take it you can see my entire true appearance?"

Integra blinked at him. "You mean your sharp teeth and pale skin?" she asked.

Dr. Acula laughed. "Yes, that," he confirmed, and Integra wondered why she could see his true form. Dr. Acula sank deeper into his chair and his form flickered briefly.

Integra frowned. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Still suspicious of me, I see," Dr. Acula sighed. "Forgive me if I lose tangible form every now and then," he said, in answer to her question. "It is unbelievably relaxing to lower my guard and stop my pretense at humanity in the presence of someone who knows my secret."

Integra did not allow herself to be drawn in. If anything, she felt his statement was an attempt to make her lower he guard as well. "I do not trust you," she snapped, and to her annoyance, he grinned.

"Exactly what I expected," he said, with some amount of glee in his voice. "All the same, you act different with your friends," he commented, startling Integra with his abrupt change to seriousness. "You pretend that you are a young, sweet innocent girl just like them, but around me you assume your true character."

"My true character?" Integra queried, giving him a strange look.

"Cold, calculating, completely distrusting," Dr. Acula answered.

"Maybe that's because you're an undead, killer abomination in the eyes of god, and my friends are living, breathing, innocent humans," Integra replied angrily.

Dr. Acula did not even flinch. "They may be innocent, but you aren't," he reminded her. "If I recall, you said you had killed before. What poor human died at your hands?" he countered calmly.

Integra's hands clenched. "My uncle," she answered stiffly. "He was trying to kill me so that he could become the leader of my organization."

Dr. Acula looked at her with interest. "How…riveting," he commented, "and how did you kill him?"

"My father taught me how to use a gun before he died," Integra answered, but did not elaborate. She was not going to go into how she had fled to the basement and and nearly died at her uncle's hands, if not for the timely arrival of Walter. He had taken a bullet in the shoulder for her. "Now, you," Integra spoke up again, "Where are you from?" she asked, not wanting to chance a more direct question.

"Europe," Dr. Acula answered vaguely with a smirk. His form flickered again, and Integra swore she saw shadowy tendrils creeping across the desk towards her hands.

She reached for the blessed, silver knife in her pocket and slammed it into the inky tendrils. There was a hissing sound and the tendrils skittered back to Dr. Acula, who began to tenderly nurse his wounded appendages.

"Has anyone ever told you that you lack affection?" he asked, the amusement gone from his voice.

"Yes," Integra answered simply, "But what were you trying to do?" She asked coldly, feeling completely justified in her actions.

Dr. Acula started to speak, then stopped. "I don't know," he said softly, and Integra's eyes narrowed. He saw her distrusting look and bristled. "I don't know," he repeated in a stronger voice, his form rippling with confusion. "What will it take for you to believe me?" he asked her. "I don't know why I keep seeking you out, or why I crave contact with you," he continued, looking like he was close to losing his temper. Integra started. So that was why he had reached across the desk. She felt guilty now—how could she fault him for wanting physical contact with her if she—oddly enough—felt the same way?

She looked away from his glare and put the knife back in her pocket. "I'm sorry, Dr. Acula," she said truthfully, and looked back up at him carefully.

"I don't understand you," he said bluntly.

"Nor I, you," Integra retorted.

Dr. Acula sighed. "I had hoped to remedy that with tonight's meeting," he said. "However, it's getting late, and you should get back to your room. I'll walk you back."

Integra looked at her watch and saw it was half-past eight. "I can find my way back," she said stubbornly.

"No," Dr. Acula said sternly, and Integra saw that he meant it. "Let's go," he said, getting up. "When we're outside, stay close to me."

Integra sighed and followed him out the door. When they exited the castle and started their way down the hill, Dr. Acula placed two hands on either side of Integra's waist and made what should have been an impossible leap down to level ground.

Quite shaken, Integra disentangled herself from Dr. Acula's grasp and glared at him. "Don't ever do that again," she warned, but he simply smiled sweetly at her.

"I will make sure to, seeing as it unsettles y—" he began, but stopped when both of them heard a scream in the direction of the main building. He grabbed Integra's hand and they broke into a run. When they reached the main building, however, everything looked normal.

Integra reluctantly let go of Dr. Acula's hand and stepped forward. "I wonder what happened," she asked worriedly, looking around. She took another few steps forward, and promptly tripped over a body.

-------------

**haha. The end of chapter four. **

**Leslie: Oh god, another person died. WHY IS THIS FIC SO NEEDLESSLY CRUEL?**

**Integra: You do realize, of course, that if you review, hat n' clogs will be encouraged to write another chapter and more people will be murdered as the plot develops and then their blood will be on your hands?**

**Dr. Acula: mmm. I'd like blood...on your hands.**

**Integra: Shut up. But really, don't review. I've already lost one of my classmates. And hat n' clogs had the sick humor to put a rabbit named 'Ewan' at the scene of the crime in this latest killing, and she knows very well that "maddy" is a real person and "maddy" is infatuated with ewan mcwhat'shisface. But hat n' clogs is too lazy to think up her own characters and she thinks it's funny to put in a pathetic rabbit as comic relief.**

**Leslie: Did you call Ewan 'pathetic'?**

**Integra: I did.**

**Leslie: that was mean. **

**Integra: he's just a bunny.**

**Ewan: TT**

**Leslie: look what you did. TELL THE BUNNY YOU'RE SORRY.**

**Integra: That doesn't work unless you point a gun at me and speak with an American accent.**

**Leslie: damn.**

**Integra: ehehe.**


	5. farewell

"Three murders? This is getting serious," Dr. Acula exclaimed, approaching the girl that was sprawled out on the ground as Integra stood up and shakily brushed herself off.

"I should think one murder was serious enough!" Integra snapped. But deep inside, she felt like Dr. Acula: strangely distant and untouched by the murders. The thought made her cold. Was she that inhuman? Of course the deaths affected her, but she treated them with the same cool scrutiny as she did everything else.

"Can you tell who it is?" Dr. Acula asked, silently appearing behind her.

"No," Integra replied, with an inward sigh of relief. "No one I know."

"We should go alert the inspector," Dr. Acula suggested. Integra noticed his eyes widened slightly, and then he looked back at her with a frown. "Speaking of the inspector…how did he know you?"

Integra glared at him. "Ask me later," she answered sharply.

Dr. Acula shrugged and put a single gloved hand on her shoulder. "Let's go to the main building," he commanded, trying to guide Integra forward. Integra tried to shrug off his hand by pushing against him, but it was futile. "I wouldn't keep doing that," he murmured close to her ear. "You are no match for my strength."

Integra slapped his hand away and started walking. "Remember where the body is," she said absently, and Dr. Acula nodded.

They walked further and reached the main building just as the inspector and some policemen burst out of the doors. "We heard screaming," the inspector said. "Is everything all right?" He stopped short at the sight of Integra. "Ms.—"

"Wingates," Integra interrupted immediately, supplying her false surname for him with a sweet smile.

To his credit, he caught on almost immediately and gave no indication of confusion. "Right," he said firmly, clearing his throat. "Dr. Acula," he said, nodding at Dr. Acula. "Would you happen to know anything about the scream that was heard just a few minutes ago?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Dr. Acula said sorrowfully. "We found the body on our way back from a meeting about Integra's schedule. We'll…we'll lead you to her," he said slowly, appearing to be shocked and saddened.

Integra sighed and walked back with them. "Over here," she directed, pointing to the ground. She blinked and looked again. The body was gone.

"Are you sure this was the…scene of the incident?" The inspector asked tentatively, trying not to appear too skeptical in case he fell victim to Integra's wrath.

"I'm positive," she and Dr. Acula answered at the same time.

"It was right by this bit of underbrush," Dr. Acula clarified.

While the inspector and the policemen started arguing, Integra wondered about what circumstances might have led to the body disappearing, and tensed when she realized the only plausible answer.

"Dr. Acula," she began, but before she could finish, there was a rustling sound and a figure burst through the bushes. The murdered girl had returned as a ghoul and was heading towards them determinedly.

"My god!" One of the policemen exclaimed in horror and one of them fired at the ghoul.

As Integra expected, it did not deter the ghoul, so she stepped forward, fingering the knife in her pocket.

"Ms. Wingates," the inspector started to say nervously.

In one swift movement she drew out and expertly threw the knife so that it imbedded itself in the ghoul's chest. After the resulting explosion of flesh and the dying, toneless screech of the ghoul, Integra walked over and picked up her knife. As she cleaned it and replaced it in her pocket, Dr. Acula and the inspector came over.

"Ms. Wingates," the inspector began again, "I think you should head the investigation team."

Dr. Acula drifted closer to Integra and put a gloved hand on her shoulder. Integra subconsciously leaned into his touch, caught herself doing so, and then gave him a penetrating glance…that he returned with equal curiosity. "Nice aim," he complimented in a low voice that only she could hear. "We need to talk," he added softly.

"We just did, for an hour and a half," Integra replied.

"Well, we need to talk more," Dr. Acula said stubbornly. "I'll come in the usual way," he whispered.

Integra gritted her teeth and turned to the inspector, whom she had ignored. "All right, Inspector," she agreed, "I'll join your investigation team. For now, you should notify the headmistress and find out who the victim was. See if you can find any leads or clues. I'll be in my room," she finished, and turned to go. Almost immediately she heard complaints and questions as to why the investigation was now being led by a girl, but the Inspector shut them up quickly, or at least until she was out of earshot.

"I think this is where I say goodbye, and good luck, Inspector," she faintly heard Dr. Acula say. "Goodnight," she heard him add, before she closed the front doors of the main building behind her.

--------------------

It was about a five-minute wait in her room before she saw the mist start to crawl through the window, which she had intentionally left open this time.

"I see you were expecting me," Dr. Acula murmured sweetly.

"I didn't really have any choice in the matter," Integra retorted. "Here, sit," she said unceremoniously, gesturing at the chair by the desk. She was sitting on the bed.

"I think I'll sit here," he said, sitting beside her on the bed.

Integra flinched and tried to edge away from him. "Ask what you want to ask and then leave," she said menacingly. "I still don't trust you."

Dr. Acula's eyes narrowed. "And why not? I can't possibly be the killer anymore, can I? I was with you when the third victim was killed."

Integra opened her mouth and then closed it, feeling stupid. How could she have overlooked that? "I owe you an apology," she said stiffly. "What do you want?"

"How does the inspector know you?" He asked, brushing his hair back with one hand.

"We worked on a previous vampire-related case together," Integra answered, noting his hands were gloved, and wondered if that had always been the case. "Or, rather, he failed miserably at his job and asked me to help."

Dr. Acula smiled. "I see," he said. "Your turn."

"Why do you wear gloves?" she asked clearly.

Dr. Acula looked surprised for a moment, but did not hesitate long in answering. "As a vampire, my five senses are very sensitive," he explained. "Without gloves on, touch can be…overwhelming."

Integra swallowed at his sudden change to a more seductive voice. "All right," she said, "what's your next question?"

"How do you—" he began, but he was interrupted by a knock at the door. They turned as one to look at the door like it was a vile object.

"Ms. Wingates!" she heard the headmistress say, "The Inspector and I would like a few words."

Dr. Acula looked at Integra sharply and she pointed upwards. He looked up and saw the trapdoor. "Convenient," he whispered, before floating up through the ceiling and disappearing.

Integra observed this with a snort and walked over to open the door. "Come on in," she said innocently, and they came in one at a time. The inspector looked around awkwardly, but the headmistress settled into her new surroundings with ease and fixed an anxious, appealing look on Integra.

"Ah…we were discussing the case," the inspector began feebly, scratching his head. "And we were debating whether or not it would be a good idea to close the school," he continued solemnly.

"It would be simply awful for the students and parents," the headmistress put in, distress evident in her every feature. "We were wondering your opinion."

Integra looked at the two people in front of her dubiously. Seeking out a student's help? "Personally, I think we should close the school," she said carefully, and saw the headmistress's face fall. "But," she added, "I realize this would be a major inconvenience on students that travel from abroad to go to this school, and would also cause other problems." The headmistress and the inspector nodded their agreement. "You should probably suspend all classes and confine students to their dorm rooms after the sun sets," Integra suggested.

The headmistress looked like she considered this suggestion was the lesser of two evils, and smiled. "I think that would be fine," she said. "Of course, we will notify the parents so if they want to remove their children from the school…" she let the sentence trail off and looked at Integra for approval. Integra frowned. Just what had the inspector told the headmistress to make her so timid and respectful in front of a student?

"That would be advisable," Integra said assertively, and the inspector nodded his agreement.

"Well! Now that that's cleared up, we'll be on our way," the headmistress said sweetly, and they bid goodnight and exited the room.

Once the door had closed Dr. Acula drifted down to the ground again. "Will your parents want to remove you from the school?" he inquired.

Integra stiffened. "My parents are dead," she said flatly, and she saw a look of chagrin cross Dr. Acula's face.

"I am sorry to hear that," he said honestly, "I should not have pried."

Integra sighed. "It's all right." She saw him shift from one foot to the other and noticed something odd. "What are you holding in your hand?" she asked, and heheld up her rifle.

"Why was this in the attic?" He countered, eyebrows raised.

Integra smiled wanly. "That's my other gun," she said. "Now you've seen my entire armory."

"It's not very extensive," Dr. Acula said critically. "I'll maybe add to it some of my own weapons."

Integra sighed. "You do that," she murmured. "What was it you were going to ask me before the inspector and the headmistress came in?"

Dr. Acula grinned. "How do you plan on finding the killer?" he asked.

Integra frowned. "I don't know yet," she said truthfully. "I'll think of something," she assured him.

"Let me know when you do," Dr. Acula said, a suspicious glint in his eye. "It's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of killing something."

Integra shuddered. "My turn to ask a question," she said, and he looked at her expectantly. "When are you going to get out of my room and let me sleep?"

He smiled. "Right now, I suppose," he replied. "Since I've nothing else to ask—at present."

Integra heaved a sigh of relief and watched as he dissolved into mist again and flowed out the window. "Goodnight," she told him belatedly.

_Goodnight, _ his voice said in her mind, and stumbled backwards in shock. As the last of the mist crept out of the window, she thought she saw a fleeting Cheshire cat-like grin.

--------------

The atmosphere at breakfast the next morning was decidedly glum. "In light of the newest murder we are suspending all classes," Integra heard the headmistress say.

Each of the teachers then got up and made their own announcements. Dr. Acula was one of the first, and Integra saw that he looked drawn and tired. _It's too early for him, _she thought, rather sleepy herself.

"Despite the suspended classes," Dr. Acula was saying, "I still expect my students to write a two to three page essay, based on your own research, covering the various topics we touched on in class." Integra, as well as many other students, groaned. "None of that now," he said sharply, "I'm sure you'll find the time." He received many pouts in reply.

As the other teachers made their announcements, Integra looked around for Leslie, but couldn't find her. _Maybe she slept in,_ Integra thought, but that was unlike Leslie. Just as she was getting worried, Leslie entered, yawning extensively and shuffling her feet.

"Slept in?" Integra asked as Leslie shuffled her way over to the empty seat by Integra.

"Hmm yes," Leslie mumbled, absently scratching her neck. "Didn't sleep well last night."

Integra frowned as Leslie reached across for some fruit and her arms shook a little in the process. "Are you all right?" She asked, concerned.

"Of course I'm fine, Integra, I'm just tired," Leslie snapped, but Integra saw that she was pale and shaky.

Integra gave Leslie another concerned glance and reached for a scone. _Look at her neck, _Dr. Acula's voice rang in her mind, and she started, dropping the scone. She was about to turn and give Dr. Acula a scathing glare when his words sunk in and she whirled around to stare fixedly at Leslie's neck. There were two red marks, not unlike mosquito bites, present on her neck. "Leslie…" Integra began, watching Leslie's jerky movements. She watched Leslie put some fruit to her mouth and saw her sleeve slide down to reveal another, more evident bite on her forearm.

"Yes? Really, Integra, I'm fine," Leslie said, before passing out into her plate of fruit.

Integra and Dr. Acula jumped up at the same time and Integra lifted her face off of the fruit as Dr. Acula made his way over to their table. Integra wiped the fruit juice off of Leslie's face and some of the other students gathered around and lifted her up. "Take her to the infirmary," Dr. Acula directed, and the girls nodded in unison and took her out of the room. Dr. Acula and Integra followed behind while the other students began whispering amongst themselves about the commotion.

---------------

"She'll be all right," the nurse assured Integra, dabbing at the bite mark on Leslie's arm with some disinfectant. Leslie had been placed on a small cot and was still unconscious.

Integra hesitated, but the nurse shooed her out and she sighed, walking back to the cafeteria. Halfway there, she changed her mind and went back up to her room. With nothing else better to do, she started on the essay that Dr. Acula had assigned. Skimming her notes from the day before, she decided to write primarily about Vlad the Impaler, a.k.a. Dracula. _What better essay topic for a Hellsing? _She thought with amusement. Sititng down at her desk, she took out some paper and began to write her first draft.

-------------

After about four hours she looked up and saw that it was past three pm. Deciding it was time for a break, she threw down her pen and left the room, heading for the office. Perhaps Walter had written back—though it was doubtful.

When she got there the secretary handed her a package. "This was dropped off here earlier," she said, and Integra looked at the return address on it with alarm. It was indeed from Walter—and for him to have had someone personally drop it off so that it would get here quicker meant urgent news.

"Thank you," Integra said politely, and walked hastily out of the office, before breaking into a run back to the privacy of her room.

She reached her room out of breath and closed the door behind her. Her fingers quickly tore up the package wrappings and she dumped the contents out onto her bed. The first item was a letter in Walter's handwriting.

_Integra-_

_Unfortunately, I could easily obtain a large amount of information for you. I say unfortunately, because every aspect of this Dr. Acula of whom you speak points to a figure of Hellsing's past that I thought was gone for good. I have very good reason to believe that this new teacher is the Dracula that Hellsing captured so many years ago. The imperviousness to bullets, for one, and his claim to be 562 years old also corresponds with Dracula's age. The Hellsing Organisation spent years refining Dracula's powers so that he could be used as the ultimate weapon against vampires. Dracula disappeared in the aftermath of World War II, and I thought him gone forever, mostly because the Hellsing at that time said the seal had been broken, which meant that he was most likely dead. However, in light of recent events, he seems to have survived. Be very careful, Integra, if he finds out you are a Hellsing, he made try to exact revenge on you. The only good news is that your claim that you keep wanting to maintain physical contact means that the seal is not completely broken, and it is trying to reconstruct itself. I have included in this package the instructions on rebuilding the seal, though if he ingests your blood that will create a temporary seal over him. To make sure that he is Dracula, I have included an old photograph of him from the Hellsing library, which you will also find in the package. BE VERY CAREFUL ON HOW TO PROCEED. On the other matter concerning the killings, I understand through the news that the police are investigating. Do you wish for me to send back up?_

_Yours truly,_

_Walter_

Integra dropped the letter, stunned, and searched through the pile of papers to find the photograph. Her fingers found a faded, sepia-colored photograph, which showed Dr. Acula. _So it was true, _Integra thought, shocked. Hellsing had kept Dracula, but he had escaped, and then he became…a _teacher?_ It seemed ridiculous, somehow. She turned the photograph over and saw faint writing in pen.

"_Subject: Alucard, week 3, Dec. 1905," _Integra read. "Alucard," she mouthed, trying out the name. Dracula backwards. In a sense it was like a reversal of his former self.

Trembling, she looked over the directions on how to construct the seals, but gave up after a cursory look at what seemed to be the Theban alphabet. With a sigh, she put it all back in the package and hid it in the drawer. _This was definitely food for thought_, she thought worriedly. _What am I going to do?_

---------------

daagh! The truth comes out! Thank you so much for your reviews, by the way.

This is probably going to be the last chapter for a while, say, ten months, as school is starting in just few days and I will be entering my second year in a vicious writing program, where the teachers say "everything else in your life is second to this program". the workload for second year is rumored to be absolutely killer...as in, there is a very small chance that I will come out of this alive. if i do, maybe i will have learned how to write. if i don't...

Integra: wait a second, you're putting this fic on hiatus for the next ten months?

hat n' clogs: sure. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find some way to pass the time.

Dr. Acula: oh, we will. we will.

hat n' clogs: heh heh. let's see...ten months...perhaps there will be a new addition to the Acula-Wingates family when I come back.

Integra: WHAT

Leslie: Oh, very funny. Vampires can't reproduce, moron.

Dr. Acula: I could be an exception.

hat n' clogs:...and then i could write a sequel called "Spawn of the Dead"!

Integra: Oh dear god.

Leslie: one thing: If you happen to guess hat n' clogs's age correctly, she'll put up another chapter before school starts.

hat n' clogs: I feel like rumpelstiltskin. guess my age correctly and i'll give you your firstborn back.

Integra: don't you DARE guess her age correctly. Don't review, don't guess. then i will truly be happy.

Dr. Acula: you mean, you'll be in hiatusland with me for eeeeeeextra long.

Integra: GUESS! GUESS! REVIEW! REVIEW!

hat n' clogs: also, no one I know in person can participate...you too, maddy.

Leslie: what? maddy's still alive! Maddy? Maddy? I'm taking care of Ewan for you. he's really fluffy and sweet, but his feet have been getting smutty lately. I mean sweaty. he likes carrots very much. Maddy?

hat n' clogs: siiigh.


	6. fact: latin roots are a type of veggie

(A/N: In order to study for my vocab test tomorrow, but also update this fanfic, i'll be using various vocab words throughout the fic in an attempt to assuage my conscience. (...there's one!). i know, i've reached a new low in decadence, which actually means decay or deterioration, and has nothing to do with describing the traits of yummy chocolate cakes, which is both shocking and disturbing. Apparently, i've been using that word wrong all my life. i know this isn't a good way to elicit reviews (there's three!) and i understand you hardly want to read the result of an action that is hardly meritorious (there's four!). no remonstrations, please (there's five!). i already know this is outrageously low of me. Also, see if you catch the saladfingers reference).

Integra stiffened and looked around the room. She had safely hidden away the package Walter had sent, and not a moment too soon, if the prickly feeling at the back of her neck was anything to go by. For some reason, it seemed to be coming from the attic.

Integra jerked her head up and peered intently at the ceiling. "Dr. Acula, come down from there at once!" she demanded indignantly.

A thick black sludge slid down from the trap door and pooled on the floor in a menacing puddle of shadowy goo.

"Pull yourself together," Integra snapped, eyeing the sticky river of inky blackness with distaste. "What are you doing in my attic?"

Dr. Acula half-heartedly assumed a solid form and sprawled out on her floor. Integra paused to take in his appearance, and felt the slightest bit of concern for him. He _really _didn't look well. Not only was he immensely tired, but his whole figure seemed to droop—actually, he _was _drooping, against the side of her chair.

"Are you all right?" Integra finally asked, when he continued to sit there, just staring at her.

Dr. Acula started, and seemed to focus on her for the first time. "Oh yes," he answered with difficulty, "I'm fine."

Integra gave him a dubious look. "You look exhausted," she observed bluntly. "And you look like you haven't fed in a while." Her second observation prompted something of a reaction from Dr. Acula—that is, his eyes gleamed unnaturally, and shifted in his droopy position against her chair.

"That's right," he breathed, looking at her intently. "I haven't gone hunting in a while."

Integra took a step backwards and glared at him. "I hope you weren't considering me," she said lightly, but she tensed, just in case he moved suddenly.

"Ha. I won't bite," Dr. Acula promised, hauling himself up to his feet and using the chair as a brace.

Integra glared at him. "Why are you here, then?" she asked carefully, unsure how to act around him now that she knew who he was.

"I came to where I felt I was safe," Dr. Acula said simply, his eyes daring her to refute that statement.

Integra contemplated him carefully. "What do you want me to do for you?" She asked finally, making him smile.

"How shrewd of you," he commented, collapsing on the chair when his legs suddenly gave out. "If you acquired some blood for me…" he began, looking at her hopefully.

Integra looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me," she began coolly, "If I did _what?_"

Dr. Acula grimaced. "If you knew how hard it was for me to restrain myself from sinking my teeth into your neck, you would not be so quick to refuse," he remarked pointedly.

Integra clenched her teeth. "I'll see what I can do," she said with a sigh. She hesitated, thinking of Walter's package, before grabbing her coat and going out the door. Dr. Acula would not be so rude as to go through her things.

--------------------

When Integra reached town it was already early evening, and she had few ideas as to where to go. She had ruled out animals, not only was she unable to catch them, but she also wasn't sure if that would sate Dr. Acula's thirst.

For the hundredth time, she wondered how he had gotten her into this.

_Where the hell do I go? _Integra mused, pausing in the middle of the main street. To her left were a café, the post office, and a watch repair store. On the right was a pizzeria, and if memory served, a rather shady bookstore that Leslie had always suspected was a drug front. Ahead was a small hospital.

_Bingo, _Integra suddenly realized. What did hospitals commonly do? Blood transfusions. How did they store them? In frozen, individual packets. Slowly, a near impossible plan developed in Integra's mind, and she set towards the hospital at a brisk pace.

---------------

The hospital was nearly empty, which was rather fortuitous for Integra. She easily slipped past the front desk and found her way towards the back storage room. Cautiously, she made her way towards a likely-looking refrigerator and slowly eased it open. A cursory glance over the blood packets stacked up in neat rows told her that type A was the most abundant. If someone needed a transfusion of type A, one packet wouldn't go amiss. Satisfied, she slipped it into her coat pocket and closed the refrigerator door. Peering out into the hallway, she darted out and slipped out an exit into the cool evening air. Her watch informed her it was getting close to dinnertime, so she broke into a run for the college and hoped Dr. Acula would make do with one packet.

-----------

Just before Integra went inside the college, she thought she saw a familiar figure walking towards the bridge. It almost looked like Maddy, but then Integra remembered Maddy had been a victim. Shrugging, Integra figured it was someone she didn't know and continued towards the staff room. What she needed to do now was heat the blood—it was still slightly frozen. It was risky, but the staff room was the only place with a microwave, and at this time of day, it would probably be empty.

Though she was extremely nervous, Integra, in a stroke of luck, found the staff room to be completely empty. Casting furtive glances towards the doorway, she heated the blood packet in the microwave and took it out after a minute and put it back in her pocket. On her way out, she bumped into a teacher, but said "errand for Dr. Acula" over her shoulder and managed to make an escape.

She cleared the stairs at a run and hurried to her room to avoid contact with others and practically threw open the door.

"Dr. Acula?" she said, panting. She fumbled for the light and flipped the switch on, closing the door behind her. Light bathed her circular room and she saw Dr. Acula drooping over her chair. His hair rustled in recognition at her approach, and she went ahead and opened the blood packet for him, approaching him slowly.

Some spilled on her hands, but at the scent of the heated blood, Dr. Acula's head shot up and he leaped at the packet, knocking Integra down and spilling most of the blood over her face and neck. It felt repulsive, and Integra could feel it trickling down the side of her face towards her neck. "Dr. A—" Integra exclaimed in surprise and then dawning horror, before she felt his tongue and his lips going over every inch of her face. His tongue forced apart her lips and licked up the blood that had found its way into her mouth, then he continued to her neck and paused.

Integra could almost feel the sanity returning to him. "Miss…Wingates?" He said in a groggy voice.

"Dr. Acula," Integra greeted him in a surprisingly calm voice. She watched as he moved off of her and wound his tongue around the blood on his fingers to lick it up. He faltered when he saw Integra gazing at him coldly, and took the blood packet and her bloodied appearance into account.

"From the hospital?" He asked conversationally, swallowing.

Integra nodded.

"Genius," he complimented. "Forgive me for losing control."

"Oh, it was nothing," Integra said tightly. "Don't ever ask me to do that for you again."

Dr. Acula was about to apologize again when there was a brisk knock on the door.

--------------

no, ewan is not the vampire, though I can see the possible intimations of that in earlier chapters. Sorry for any confusion ( on another note, Wallace and grommit: the curse of the were rabbit, coming in October!).

**Integra: WHAT? you need to know the LATIN ROOTS of your vocab words **

**hat n' clogs: yeah.**

**Integra: why didn't you do this earlier?**

**hat n' clogs: had a six paragraph essay to write on freedom of the press.**

**integra: why didn't you do this yesterday?**

hat n' clogs: what do you mean, 'why didn't i do this yesterday? I had to go to the protest in washington d.c., man.

**integra: and that lasted all day?**

**hat n' clogs: i was held up by bible school missionaries on the metro trying to convert me to christianity.**

**integra: that's a lame excuse.**

**hat n' clogs: not really at all, no. and i don't have time to argue with you. help me study, please.**

**integra: pre, plus "rogare". **

**hat n' clogs: to ask. prerogative.**

**integra: you didn't use that in the fic.**

**hat n' clogs: well, that's my prerogative, isn't it?**

**integra: …..i don't have to put up with this. get Dr. Acula to help you. He probably helped invent Latin.**

**Dr. Acula: I'm not :that: old, my dear. but I'll "inter" plus "cedere" meaning "to pass" modern word "intercede" in your study session and take over from Integra.**

**hat n' clogs: thanks a million, Dr. Acula, you're the best. you "trans" plus "scandere" meaning "over" and "to climb" modern word "transcend" all my hopes.**

**Dr. Acula: anything to "ad" plus "suavis" meaning "sweet" modern word "assuage" your stress, darling.**

**Integra: I'd like to "ex" plus "postulare" meaning "to require" modern word "expostulate" your use of that pet name in the future for hat n' clogs.**

**dr. Acula: you're being "petulans" meaning "making slight attacks upon" modern word "petulant", my dear. I don't need your "Ad" plus "probare" meaning "to approve" modern word "approbation" of what i choose to call hat n' clogs.**

**integra: well, maybe hat n' clogs needs to go back on "hiatum" meaning "to gape" modern word "hiatus" so i can form a "co" plus "alescere" meaning "to grow", modern word "coalition" to beat the crap out of you, Dr. Acula.**

**hat n' clogs: i think you're taking "umbra" definition "shadow" modern word "umbrage" over a trivial issue, integra. **

**Dr. Acula: I agree, Integra, my darling, my sweet, my little sugar plum. no need to be so possessive.**

**integra: don't be so "unctum" definition "to annoint" modern word "unctuous" towards me, dr. acula. i'm not the one being possessive.**

**Hat n' clogs: oh, and this isn't beta'd, sorry. **


	7. WHY IS IT ALREADY SO DAMN COLD

Sweet mother of pearl. This chapter literally took about a month to write. Grrr. Why was it so damn hard to write? Nyaaah.

**But here it is. CHAPTER VII!**

Dr. Acula stood up at the sound of the knock, narrowing his eyes. "It seems our little meetings are destined to be interrupted," he remarked, straightening his clothes.

Integra moved towards the door, overly conscious of the smears of blood still on her face and neck. "Who's there?" she asked suspiciously.

There was silence. Frowning, she eased open the door and poked her head out into the sorry excuse for a hallway.

It was empty.

Integra pursed her lips and stepped out into the hall. Everything was as it should be. There was no one by the banister of the spiral staircase, and the window at the other end of the hall was closed.

"How peculiar," she heard Dr. Acula comment from behind her, all traces of lassitude gone from his demeanor.

Integra turned to face him. "You seem livelier," she remarked, crossing her arms and giving him a hostile glare.

Dr. Acula looked at Integra calmly. "I already apologized for my actions, Integra," he said slowly. "I should have thought it was clear I was not in a sane state of mind." When Integra did not say anything he sighed. "I hope you can at least acknowledge that what happened was beyond my control. I was hungry, and the blood splattered on you. My instincts took over."

"I understand that," Integra snapped.

"But you are still angry at me," Dr. Acula said tentatively, trying to read Integra's looks.

Integra shook her head. "No," she denied vehemently, "I'm not angry."

"Not angry," Dr. Acula repeated dubiously. "Even though I…" he stopped and stared at her intently, "…kissed you?" he guessed, watching with satisfaction as Integra flinched.

"You may recall that I was in the middle of a blood frenzy," Dr. Acula reminded her. "It's not likely to happen again."

Integra clenched her teeth. "If it does, you may recall I have a large supply of silver bullets on hand," she told him grimly.

Dr. Acula smiled, the threat of death clearing the air between them. "I wouldn't try it," he warned her. "You could have your essay marked off for it."

Integra gave him a cold smile. "Threatening my grade will not get you out of attempts on your life, Dr. Acula," she said sweetly.

"Speaking of your essay," Dr. Acula said abruptly, "I read through it while you were gone."

Integra blinked, the change of subject disorienting. "You what?" she asked blankly.

"I read through it," Dr. Acula repeated. "It was pretty good, but your conclusion needs work," he said, and his sudden change to a professor's demeanor caught Integra off guard.

"You didn't have to critique my essay," Integra said indignantly, her pride wounded.

"I made some minor edits in other parts, too. Your grade will be better for it," Dr. Acula said, ignoring Integra's interjections. "Think of it has a favor from me," he added, shrugging.

An awkward silence stretched between them while Integra exuded righteous indignation and Dr. Acula began to look decidedly shifty. "Miss Wingates…" he started to say, but trailed off.

Integra blinked and looked at him. "Miss Wingates or Integra. Make a decision on which name you will call me, and never switch between them again."

Dr. Acula peered closely at her. "You're rather touchy tonight,  
M…In…tegra," he remarked. "As I was saying, I have something quick I have to do. I'll be right back."

"Care to elaborate on what quick something you need to do?" Integra asked casually.

Dr. Acula looked at her. "Not really, no," he answered serenely. "I'll be back momentarily," he reiterated, turning into a barely tangible mist and flowing out the window.

"The nerve of him," Integra muttered, turning to her desk and looking over the edits he had made on her paper in small, neat, flowing script. Another thought made her check the package from Walter that she had hidden. She looked in her desk and sighed in relief—it was exactly where she had left it. Looking back at her paper, she had a  
sudden, brilliant idea for a conclusion. Smiling wickedly, she sat down and began to write.

A moment turned into half an hour, and when Dr. Acula had still not returned, Integra put some finishing touches on her conclusion paragraph and stored it away in a drawer.

Just as she was about to close the window, a blur leapt through and collected into the more tangible form of Dr. Acula, his back turned to her. Integra frowned at him. The air around him was…quivering.

"Turn off the lights," he ordered in a low voice, and Integra blinked.

"Why?" she demanded. 

When he turned around she saw his eyes were gleaming with excitement, or perhaps it was anticipation.

When Integra made no move to turn off the lights, he simply smiled. The light switch flipped downwards without any visible help and bathed them in darkness.

"That was an unnecessarily showy display of telekinesis, Dr. Acula," Integra said exasperatedly, "You could have turned off the lights like any normal human if you just—"

A sharp crack in the windowpane and the sound shattering of glass interrupted her scolding.

"What's going on?" She asked softly, instinctively moving away from the window and closer to Dr. Acula.

"Something entertaining," Dr. Acula answered vaguely, drifting closer to the window. "Though my definition of 'entertainment' may vary slightly from yours," he murmured, tracing the outline of the broken window.

"What are you talking about? What broke my window?" Integra demanded, glaring at Dr. Acula.

Dr. Acula held up a placating hand. "I'll tell you…if you tell me what's in that package of yours," he whispered.

Integra suddenly felt very cold. "What package?" She asked guardedly, angry that he was trying to play this stupid information trade game again.

"Don't try to play innocent with me, Integra," Dr. Acula murmured, stepping closer to her. "Something in this package of yours has the power to stop me from opening it. Runes, I believe. Tell me, what could you possibly be hiding from me that requires rune protection?"

Integra glared at him. "I had hoped you would be polite enough not to go through my belongings, Dr. Acula," she said stiffly, inwardly confused. There were runes that stopped Dr. Acula from opening the package? Walter must have thought ahead and included them, or maybe they were part of the binding spell.

"Then your impression of me is a grave misconception," Dr. Acula countered bluntly, shrugging. "I am neither honest nor considerate."

"I'll remember that in the future," Integra said coldly.

"I trust you'll also answer my question, Integra," Dr. Acula reminded her pointedly, a hint of a threat in his tone.

"I…" Integra began, trying to think of ways to stall. Looking out the window, she saw, with growing concern, she didn't have to think of something. "Hey," she interrupted herself, nudging Dr. Acula. "Do you think that figure on the grounds outside is the person who broke my window?"

Dr. Acula hesitated, looking like he wasn't sure if he could trust her, but moved to the window anyway. "Why," he said, "I do believe so." He gave Integra a thoughtful look and nodded towards the door. "Let's go, then," he ordered simply, brushing past Integra and going out her door. "You might want to wash the blood off your face," he  
called over his shoulder, before starting down the stairs.

Integra cursed and hurried after him. There was no time now to get the blood off—she'd deal with it later. 

"Wait," she said breathlessly, trying to catch up with Dr. Acula outside the dorms.

"No time," Dr. Acula said briskly, slowing down only slightly for Integra. "They're almost to the edge of the woods. Wait here, and I'll—"

"I am not waiting here," Integra interrupted, "If you're in such a hurry, just carry me like you did that one time on the hill."

Dr. Acula stopped completely and turned around to face Integra. "But Integra, you told me to never do that again," he reminded her with a smirk, before he disappeared.

Integra blinked. He had just…vanished. And the figure they had been pursuing had reached the woods. There was no way Integra could find either of them unless they wanted to be found. She sighed and turned around, running into the rookie policeman she and Leslie had talked to the day before.

"Officer," Integra said in surprise, jumping backwards.

The officer was holding his gun and staring at Integra wildly.  
"You're the vampire!" he exclaimed in horror, seeing the blood on Integra's face and neck.

Integra rolled her eyes. "Look here, Officer," she began tartly, "I am no more a vampire than you—"

"Then how…how come there's blood on you?" The officer challenged in a stutter, but he lowered his gun slightly.

"That is a completely unrelated, vampire-less incident which Dr. Acula can verify," Integra countered coolly.

The officer faltered, indecisive, when a gunshot filled the air and he started, accidentally pulling the trigger on his own gun.

The bullet grazed Integra's shoulder painfully and the impact nearly set Integra off balance.

When Integra regained coherent thought she saw a shocked expression on the officer's face that mirrored her own feelings. "I…I…" The officer stuttered, his face a sickly white hue.

Integra twisted her neck to look down at her shoulder. It was bleeding profusely, but on closer inspection it was just a surface wound. She sighed. "I'm fine…just get help to investigate that gunshot," she ordered the officer. "Find the nurse, or something, in  
case someone's seriously hurt." The officer wavered, but a stern glare from Integra helped him make a decision, and soon he was out of sight.

Integra bit her lip. Now that she was alone, in retrospect it probably hadn't been the best of ideas to send away the only person who knew her location and had the means to protect her. She was unarmed, and bleeding, which was never a good condition to be in  
around vampires. However, she needed to find out who shot the gun, and if Dr. Acula was all right.

After sacrificing the rim of her shirt to make a bandage for her shoulder, she set off for the woods at a brisk pace, hopefully in the direction of the where she had heard the gunshot.

Integra slowed down to keep her footing on the uneven, wobbly stone steps that made her descent slightly dangerous. A miscalculated step on a loose brick sent Integra tumbling down towards the creek bed, but a pair of hands caught her before she reached the bank.

"Dr.—" she began to ask uncertainly. It didn't seem like Dr. Acula, he would have made a sardonic remark about her clumsiness by now.

"Acula?" A smooth, cultured voice supplied. "I'm afraid not."

Integra twisted out of her captor's grip—or, rather, he let her—and turned to face him.  
The first things she noticed were his eyes. They were bright yellow, and were rather incongruous with his fair skin and hair. His small, thin build gave the impression of frailty, but there was a sense of power that emanated from his presence, and the strength Integra had felt when he caught her was superhuman. His clothes, too, gave a more  
innocent impression of his character, and resembled an outfit that a schoolboy might wear, not a vampire.

"Vampire," Integra greeted despite this last observation, feeling silly. It seemed lately that her sole activity had been labeling people vampires.

The vampire's mouth twisted into a smirk. "Very good, Miss Wingates," he complimented, traces of a French accent in his voice.

Integra frowned. "Who are you?" she asked bluntly.

The vampire frowned. "I do not think that is very important right now," he replied, neatly sidestepping the question. "I believe that presently you have more pressing matters to deal with," he continued.

Integra narrowed her eyes. "What do you m—" she began, when he, quite unexpectedly, pulled out a gun from his pocket and fired at her.

Integra felt white-hot pain tear through her already-wounded shoulder, and she stumbled, falling backwards on the ground. She flinched when he leaned over her and observed her carefully.

"You must understand that I need you incapacitated for a while," he said softly. "I have more sweet young innocent girls to slaughter. I just can't have you getting in the way."

So he was the one behind the murders. Integra gritted her teeth against the pain. "I'll stop you before you get far," she told him, gripping her shoulder tightly to slow the blood flow.

He frowned. "I would think at this point, in your position it is not a good idea that you make promises that you might not be able to keep," he advised her. With that, he turned and strode away, leaving Integra to her own devices.

Integra made no move to follow him. If she tried to get up, she was almost certain that she would collapse again, and she didn't want to worsen her condition. On the other hand, she was in the woods, where  
there was little chance that anyone could find her. It was not a good situation.

But at least Dr. Acula wasn't here to pester her and possibly go into a feeding frenzy on her blood. Oh, that would be the last straw. Thankfully, he was somewhere else in the forest, chasing after…someone.

"Care to explain to me why I felt a phantom pain in my shoulder whilst hot on the trail of a suspect?" she heard Dr. Acula ask irritably from somewhere to her right.

Integra closed her eyes. "Christ," she said feelingly, wondering when exactly the day had gone wrong.

" Christ is not an answer, Integra," Dr. Acula said softly, but with no malice in his voice. Integra opened her eyes again, wondering at his change in tone. He was bending over her and staring avidly at her wound. So he'd noticed her…condition. "You're bleeding," he observed in a strained voice.

Integra sighed. "Well spotted," she said through gritted teeth. "Instead of pointing out the obvious, would you care to help me up?" She asked coldly. "I know who the killer is," she told him as an afterthought, trying to lift her head up.

Dr. Acula pushed her down again with one hand. "So do I. Miss Maddy Dullabux, it turns out," he said, pausing to hear her agreement.

Integra gave him a confused look. "What? Maddy is dead. The killer is a man I've never seen before, and he shot me."

Dr. Acula shook his head. "Correction: Maddy is undead. However, there are more important issues at hand," he said seriously. "We can discuss this later," he promised.

Integra tried to get up again and felt dizzy when she moved too fast.

She frowned. She must have lost a good deal of blood if she felt dizzy already. "It's bleeding a lot, isn't it?" She asked weakly, trying to think of a worse possible scenario to be in with a vampire at her side. She couldn't.

"Don't worry, that just means you're still alive," Dr. Acula murmured brightly, before pulling off his gloves with his teeth.

Integra frowned. "Wait," she began fuzzily, "what are you doing? There's no need to bandage the wound yourself," she said quickly. "I sent for help a while back," she said, partially lying.

"By 'help' do you mean that incompetent officer who shot at you in a completely different location?" Dr. Acula asked mildly, and Integra's hopes sank.

"Yes," she answered warily.

"He is currently incapacitated," Dr. Acula said, looking quite smug. "I'm afraid you'll just have to let me deal with your wound," he continued, licking his lips and not looking hesitant in the least.

"Incapacitated how?" Integra asked faintly.

"I knocked him unconscious when I deduced that he was one of the causes of the heavy smell of your blood in the air, and therefore a threat," Dr. Acula replied mildly. "Now," he said slowly, bending down towards her gunshot wound, "allow me to—"

Integra interrupted Dr. Acula with a well-aimed punch to his face, but her arms were heavy and weak, so it ending up being more of a love pat.

"Integra, do you have hidden aspirations to be a vampire?" Dr. Acula asked her seriously. "Because in a few more minutes, I will be willing to make you into one to keep you in some state of animated existence."

"Never," Integra replied automatically. "Just bandage the wound. No need to clean it. Or drink my blood," she finished in a somewhat disjointed order.

"Oh, but how could I resist?" Dr. Acula murmured, brushing some stray hairs away from Integra's face with one ungloved hand. A tingle ran through Integra at his touch, and judging by the way Dr. Acula's hand froze, he felt it too. "You are full of surprises," he remarked.

"No more so than you," Integra retorted, thinking of his history. "Really, just bandage the wound, Dr. Acula."

"I assure you that my tongue can clean and disinfect your wound admirably," Dr. Acula said.

"Your teeth must be pristine," Integra muttered, starting to tremble.

"Your body is going into shock," Dr. Acula informed her. "I think you realize your options are rather limited at the moment."

"Not one of those limited options is one where you can drink my blood," Integra retorted, thinking it rather eerie that the vampire who had shot her had said something similar about limited options. "Please don't…"

"Hm? Don't what?" Dr. Acula prompted innocently. "Don't drink your blood?" he guessed. "Very well, Integra, I shall wait until you lose consciousness before I save your life," he told her wearily. "You've really only got about a minute left of consciousness, and frankly, I'm  
amazed you've held out this long." He paused. "Of course, this just means more blood for me, but I'm also worried for your well-being," he added honestly.

Integra glared at him. "I appreciate your sense of concern, Dr. Acula, but really, there's no need to drink my blood."

Dr. Acula frowned. "You are adamant about this?" he asked.

"Yes!" Integra said forcefully.

"Then you are hiding something from me, which I will learn if I drink your blood," Dr. Acula reasoned with alarming accuracy, looking into her eyes. "Or you are not really who you say you are, and in your  
weakened condition I can wrangle information out of you."

Integra froze at his words, and suddenly his red eyes boring into hers seemed to see right through her. "No, maybe I just…" she stopped, feeling increasingly lightheaded, and found she couldn't break eye contact wit him. "You…you…" she began to protest in  
outrage.

"I what?" Dr. Acula asked curiously, watching Integra intently.

"Cheater," Integra whispered accusingly, before Dr. Acula completely clamped down on her mind and forced her to black out.

Dr. Acula immediately bent down to work. The time wasted while they had been arguing made the next few minutes all the more crucial, and he had yet to stop the bleeding. Reaching out, he wiped some of the blood away from her shoulder and came across an old bullet scar. He smiled. "Interesting," he remarked to the air, before reaching down with his tongue to lick away the blood.

"Delicious," he complimented with a pleased smile, a small part of him  
wondering why her blood tasted familiar. A few tingles ran through  
him as he continued his work on cleaning Integra's wound, but he  
thought little of it in favor of concentrating on Integra's health.

Once he was done cleaning her wound, he bandaged it with most of his shirt and gently picker her up.

On the way back to the dorms, he ran into a flock of policemen, with the chief inspector at the front. "Is she all right?" the inspector called out, looking frantic. Another murder would not be good for his reputation.

"She is fine," Dr. Acula answered. "I have seen to her injuries. Right now she needs rest."

The inspector looked startled, but then nodded his agreement. "Of course," he said, looking at Integra more critically now that he knew she was not as invincible as she seemed. "Call in the rest of that organization," he muttered to one of his underlings, "See if that Walter fellow can't make something more out of this situation."

Dr. Acula, however, did not hear what the inspector was saying, and continued on to Integra's room. He cheated a little and floated up the stairs to her room, but no one was there to see him, so he figured it was allowable.

With a look, the door unlocked for him. He pushed it open with one foot and walked in just as Integra was beginning to stir in his arms.

"How do you feel?" Dr. Acula asked, laying Integra gently down on her bed.

Integra opened her eyes and immediately sought out Dr. Acula's face. "Terrible, weak, floppy, drained," she answered, fingering the bandage on her shoulder. "Did you drink my blood?" she asked shrewdly.

Dr. Acula smiled. "Yes," he answered, reaching out and brushing his fingers against the bandage. "Your blood is delicious," he said, smirking, "I'm almost glad you got shot." He frowned slightly when he felt a twinge in his arm after coming into contact with the bare skin of her shoulder, but didn't mention anything to Integra. "By the way, you look exhausted," he told her bluntly. "You should sleep."

Integra sighed. "I never thought I'd ask this," she began, "but can you make me black out again? I can't seem to fall asleep by myself."

Dr. Acula smiled. "Of course," he agreed, mentally reaching out to shut down her consciousness.

"You're my very own reusable sleeping pill," Integra muttered before she fell asleep.

Dr. Acula laughed softly. "One of my many talents," he whispered. He turned and pondered the broken window, then looked over to the far side of the room. "I think I'll spend the night," he decided out loud, settling himself in a chair. He looked back at Integra's sleeping form. "One never knows what might happen."

--------------  
** Note: 'Integra interrupted Dr. Acula with a well-aimed punch to his face,  
but her arms were heavy and weak, so it ending up being more of a love pat.'**

**That sentence used to end "…so it ended up being more of a light tap," but my beta begged me to change it to 'love pat.' I am such a pushover. **

**  
Leslie: Awww Ewan has a friend.  
hat n' clogs: what's this?  
Leslie: a new bunny appeared. i've named him hayden.  
hat n' clogs: why are they under the covers of their bunny bed?  
Leslie: i believe they're showing each other their light sabers.  
hat n' clogs: ...oh, so? excellent. nothing spices up the author  
notes like some good jedi sex. i mean bunny fun. i mean shut up, me.  
Leslie: CHANGE THE SUBJECT PLEASE.  
hat n' clogs: good plan! Ok, so now it's...  
drum: I'm rolling.  
hat n' clogs: REVIEWING REVIEWS TIME!  
Integra: ooh, I love this part.  
hat n' clogs: but you've never review'd reviews before.  
Integra: but I still love it.  
Leslie: um. I'm sure that makes sense….just not to me. First up:**

No-Life Hooligan: Ehhehehe...too many Latin Words has got my head  
hurting...(Groans) Anywho, a wonderful chapter and I'm glad you  
decided to update!

**Integra: I TOLD you the latin was a bad idea. You're making your  
readers SICK.  
hat n' clogs: hey, but I got a 100 percent on that vocab quiz.  
Integra: that's no excuse for writing such a bad chapter six. Which  
is more important to you, school, or fanfiction?  
hat n' clogs: uh…um…um uh…. :bursts into tears and runs out of room:  
maddy: look what you did. You made the author cry. Now we won't be  
able to review any more reviews.  
Integra: so? you're dead.  
Maddy: too true. Ciao.**

**This chapter has been clamjam'd.**

"It's bleeding a lot, isn't it"/ "that just means you're still alive." - Book/ Mal, Firefly.

"I'm sure that makes sense…just not to me." –Simon, Firefly.

Edit: damn beta screwed up the formatting. I made it better.


	8. Checkmate!

**Integracup was raised on a small farm in the country of Florin. Her favorite pastimes were riding her horse and tormenting the boy that worked there. His name was Alucard, but she never called him that. **

"**Fang Boy," she would say, "Polish my horse's saddle. I want to see my face shining in it by morning." And Alucard would always answer, "As you wish." 'As you wish,' was all he every said to her. **

**One day, Alucard was out chopping wood when Integracup came up and dropped two buckets by him. "Fang Boy," she began, "fill these with water," she paused, "—please." **

**As usual, Alucard answered, "As you wish." **

**That day Integracup was amazed to discover that when he was saying, "As you wish," what he meant was, "I love you." **

**And even more amazing was when she realized she loved him back. "Fang Boy, fetch me that pitcher," she ordered the next day, pointing to a pitcher she could easily reach herself. **

**Alucard walked over and retrieved the pitcher for her, and when he handed it to her, their hands touched briefly. "As you wish," he whispered, before he knocked the pitcher away and kissed her passionately on the lips. **

**But Alucard had no money for marriage, so he packed his few belongings and planned to leave the farm to seek his fortune across the sea.**

**When he went to say goodbye to Integracup, it was a very emotional time for her. "I fear I'll never see you again," she choked, clutching him tightly. **

"**Of course you will," Alucard assured her. **

"**But what if something happens to you?" Integracup wailed, burying her head in his shoulder. **

"**Here this now: I will come for you," Alucard said seriously. **

"**But how can you be sure?" Integracup asked fretfully. **

"**This is true love," Alucard replied airily, "You think this happens every day?"**

**Oh man I did NOT mean for that to reach a full page in length. **

**Right. **

**I'm supposed to be writing a chapter. **

**Uhh…**

Integra slowly opened her eyes, blinking against the sunlight, and turned slightly on her side. There was a dull ache in her shoulder, she didn't remember going to bed last night, she was still in her rather rumpled uniform, and her glasses were nowhere in sight.

However, she could see the blurry outline of Dr. Acula, sprawled out elegantly on her chair with his eyes closed. She wasn't sure if it was just her bad eyesight, but his physical form appeared to be diffusing into mist around the edges.

Getting up carefully, she pulled off the covers and inspected her shoulder. There were some bandages around it that looked to be part of Dr. Acula's shirt, but when she poked at them, they _wriggled _and leapt off. Integra watched in astonishment as they floated over to Dr. Acula and molded back into his shirt.

Apparently Dr. Acula's clothes were made out of himself. Pondering over this, Integra realized that was really very clever. By bandaging her shoulder with his self, he was able to absorb her blood and heal her wound.

Integra's hand flew to her shoulder when she realized the bullet wound might still be bleeding, but to her surprise, it had healed over, and was just a little bit red and achy. Marveling at this, she got out of bed and softly padded over to where Dr. Acula was sleeping. Her earlier inspections proved true—he _was _going blurry around the edges. "Hey," Integra murmured groggily, prodding at Dr. Acula with her good arm. "Are you going to stay in my room all day?" she asked irritably, getting down on her knees to be level with his face.

Dr. Acula twitched and turned his face away from the sunlight Integra's movement had unblocked. While she watched curiously, some of his inky black hair moved to cover his face and his expression softened from irritation to content.

Integra allowed herself a moment to admire his durability, and then set about the task of finding her glasses. She heard a timid knock at the door just as she grabbed them off her dresser and put them on.

Straightening her uniform, she opened the door and found a freshman student aide standing nervously outside her door. "C-call for you in the office," the student aide stuttered squeakily, looking like she wanted nothing more than to run away from the presence of a senior student.

Integra smiled beatifically. "Thank you," she said kindly, and the freshman took this as a dismissal, practically leaping towards the stairs, before she disappeared from view.

Integra took one last look around the room before slipping out of her room and locking the door behind her. For the sake of speed she indulged in a rare slide down the stair rail and walked quickly to the office on the first floor.

"Hello?" she said, poking her head in the doorway of the office. The secretary looked up and motioned at the telephone.

Integra walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Integra Wingates speaking," she said softly.

"Integra!" she heard Walter say through the phone. "The chief inspector called me late last night and requested reinforcements from Hellsing, and my presence immediately. Is everything all right?"

Integra frowned. "If he asked for you to come immediately, why aren't you here yet?" she asked.

"I take it everything is not all right?" Walter inferred tentatively.

"I am fine," Integra said hurriedly. "What caused your delay?" she asked reasonably.

"I wanted to check with you first, but when I tried to reach you last night I couldn't get through to the college," Walter explained. "In case it interrupted any plans you had, I thought it was best to wait."

Integra smiled faintly. "Good thinking, Walter," she said. "But it would be good if you could come now. How long will it take you to get here?" she asked.

"Forty-five minutes by car," Walter answered promptly, "fifteen by helicopter. One moment, please." Integra heard static on the line and someone shouting at Walter.

"Integra," he said, turning his attention back to their conversation, "you never did reply about that new teacher. Was it Alucard?"

Integra hesitated. "Why don't you take the helicopter," she suggested vaguely. She heard a short laugh at the other end.

"Very well, Sir Hellsing," Walter said professionally, "I will be there promptly".

Integra hung up and smiled at the secretary. "Thanks for notifying me about the call," she said sweetly, before walking quickly out of the office.

Once she was out of the secretary's sight she sprinted back to her room.

Dr. Acula was awake at her desk, his back to her. "Good morning, Integra," he said politely, twiddling his thumbs.

Integra paused in the doorway. She didn't have much time before Walter came, and she had to orchestrate these next few minutes carefully.

"Good morning," Integra replied. "Isn't it a bit early for you?" she inquired.

Dr. Acula smiled. "Yes," he answered, "I was going to leave, but I couldn't help but notice you had added more to your essay."

"I know you couldn't help it," Integra said, "which is why I left it out for you."

Dr. Acula blinked serenely. "How considerate of you," he murmured.

"You're welcome to read it," Integra said impatiently, when he made no move to look through it.

"I would love to…but first, I believe there are some questions you need to answer," Dr. Acula said smoothly.

"Questions _I _need to answer?" Integra asked incredulously. "I would think that after the events of last night, you would agree that answering questions is your job, Dr. Acula," Integra pointed out.

"Oh no," Dr. Acula said, "I disagree. First off, who shot you?"

Integra glared at him. "I'll answer if you answer my questions," she said.

Dr. Acula smirked. "Would we collaborate well any other way?" he asked fondly, holding out his hand for her to shake. "The routine?" he offered.

Integra grasped his hand and they shook on the deal. "It was a vampire I didn't recognize," she began. "Young when he died, powerful now, blonde hair, fair skin, foppish presence," she summarized. "Confessed to being the killer," she added, watching Dr. Acula's face carefully.

Dr. Acula's expression did not change. "Sounds like someone I'd like to kill," he remarked, weaving his fingers together.

Integra snorted. "I'm sure you would," she muttered. "You said last night that Maddy Dullabux was the killer," she prompted.

Dr. Acula frowned. "That was a mistake," he admitted. "She is a pawn," he clarified. "Was a pawn," he corrected himself absently.

"You killed her?" Integra asked.

Dr. Acula raised an eyebrow. "'Killed' is a harsh word, Integra. She was already dead. I put her to rest."

"I'm sure," Integra muttered.

Dr. Acula frowned. "She was the one who knocked at your door last night, you know. She hid behind the door when you looked out into the hall and then left through the window."

Integra blinked. "How do you know that?" she asked.

Dr. Acula smirked. "Her mind was an open book. She was distracting us so that your mysterious attacker could get close to your room without being detected."

"Why would he want to do that?" Integra demanded, noticing with confusion that Dr. Acula was looking increasingly unwell.

"To have a way in," Dr. Acula answered bluntly, casually leaning against the wall to hide his sudden need for external support.

Integra swallowed. "A way…to me?" She repeated, looking worried.

Dr. Acula nodded and sank further into the wall. "I stayed the night to scare him off," he explained.

Integra looked at him, touched. "Thank you," she said awkwardly, unsure of what else to say.

"Don't mention it," Dr. Acula said tiredly, wincing.

Integra contemplated his appearance carefully. Perhaps the effects of drinking her blood were finally impacting him. "Would you like to sit down? You look a little unwell," she offered innocently, holding out the chair for him. At the same time, she felt a little guilty for deceiving him like this after he had so kindly protected her._ Too late, _she thought dryly.

Dr. Acula pushed away from the wall and walked towards the chair, eyeing Integra suspiciously. "Thanks," he said warily, sitting down. "Staying up past daybreak must be taking more out of me than I thought."

_That's what you think, _Integra thought, moving closer. "Here," she began, "If you read my essay, maybe it'll take your mind off your exhaustion."

Dr. Acula raised an eyebrow. "Why so anxious for me to read your essay?" he asked. "Besides," he continued without waiting for Integra to answer, "I was thinking something more along the lines of going to sleep in my nice, dark, comfy lair in the basement," he said wistfully.

Integra checked her watch. "I think you'd be better off staying here," she remarked mysteriously. "And read my essay," she ordered in a non-negotiable voice.

Dr. Acula stared at her. "I think maybe you're the one who should sit down," he said worriedly, but he complied with her demand and picked up the essay. "Where do I start?" he asked, shivering.

Integra looked at him intently. "At the conclusion paragraph, that's all I changed," she answered, watching as he flipped through the pages and stopped at the last page. Leaning back in her chair, he propped his feet up on the desk and began to read.

"Over the centuries, many myths and historical accounts have altered the portrayal of Vlad Dracula and his notorious actions while ruler of Wallachia." Dr. Acula paused to close his eyes in pain, and Integra instinctively reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. Almost immediately he relaxed, but his eyes flew open again when the room began to shake and the faint rumbling sound of a helicopter could be heard in the distance. Dr. Acula frowned. "Why is the room shaking?" he asked sharply, eyes narrowed.

"It's frightened," Integra answered, wondering what would happen in the next few minutes and wishing he would continue reading. There was very little time left.

Dr. Acula stared at her uncomprehendingly and shook his head. "I must be very ill," he said, with an odd look on his face. He shifted in the chair, glanced down at Integra's paper again, and froze when his eyes caught a specific part of her conclusion.

Integra was fairly sure she knew which part it was. Tapping her fingers on the edge of the chair, she looked over Dr. Acula's shoulder and read the paragraph with him.

_However, contrary to many historical documents, Dracula's life did not end in 1476, nor was he, as many Stoker fans believe, killed in 1897. He remained a servant of Van Helsing's until his escape during World War II, after which he became a European History teacher at an young women's junior college in England. _

She saw Dr. Acula stiffen at the same time she heard a knock at the door. _Perfect timing, _she thought, while Dr. Acula was processing the information he had just read and what it meant. "Come in," she called.

The door opened and Walter stepped in. "Hello, Sir Hellsing," he began pleasantly, and then noticed Dr. Acula when he started at the sound of the H-word. "Oh, and hello…Alucard."

-----------

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN. Now that's what I call a short crap chapter! **

**I love all of you. **

**However, especially siklara…I'm guessing you're Hungarian. Szeretlek. I hope that means what I think it means. **

**P.S. this chapter is not beta'd. Given the number of mistakes I make, it probably should be. However, I believe my beta is vacationing in New Jersey for the Thanksgiving holidays, although why anyone would visit NJ is a little beyond me. Then again, some people say the same about Maryland. **


	9. Nickel, Nitrogen, and Einsteinium

A/N: beware of misspellings, bad grammar, and awkward sentence structure, I'm in the middle of exams and I'm also dead. I'm going to come back and rework everything so it's nicer, I promise! I'm just so tired…so so so tired….wind to thy wings, tylendel!

**Don't mind me, here, at long last, is chapter nine. Chief?**

"Hello Walter," Alucard murmured, returning the greeting in a surprisingly calm voice. Walter beamed, set down a bag Integra hadn't noticed he'd been holding, and closed the door behind him. "Integra…Hellsing," Alucard muttered, beckoning her to come closer to him.

Integra started guiltily and leaned down to him. He twisted his head towards her and reached out a hand to pull her closer to him. "Bravo," he whispered into her ear, before he lost consciousness and sagged into a sprawl on the chair.

Walter walked over to him and lifted him up by his arms. Integra grabbed Alucard's legs, and together they half-carried, half-dragged the unfortunate vampire over to Integra's bed.

"Will he be all right?" Integra asked worriedly.

"He should be fine by nightfall," Walter replied. "Although, now would be a good time to ensure the permanence of the seals." He gave Integra a meaningful look and she blanched.

"I'll do it when he wakes up," she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I don't want to stab him in the back and sneak the seals on him while he sleeps."

She turned to look back at Alucard and missed Walter's smile of approval.

"Of course, Integra," he agreed, looking around the room. "Is that an attic up there?" He asked curiously, pointing to the trapdoor.

"Yes," Integra answered, "Why?"

"I was thinking about where to set up base," Walter murmured, picking up the bag he'd left near the door and eyeing the trapdoor appraisingly.

"Excuse me?" Integra asked blankly. "Set up…base?" She repeated.

"Well, Hellsing will have an official one, of course, but you should have your own concealed kind of 'fort', I suppose you could call it, just in case," Walter said mildly. He looked around the room and Integra saw his eyes fix on the chair. "Excellent," she heard him mutter, and, guessing his plan, she moved the chair under the trap door for him.

Walter blinked. "Been through this already, have you?" he asked mildly.

"I have a rudimentary sniper post arranged," Integra answered coolly.

"Well, I thought you might be light on weapons," Walter said, getting up on the chair and hoisting his bag up on his shoulder, "seeing as you left with just a few guns, so I took the liberty of gathering together a few select guns for you."

"Thank you," Integra said fervently, "I can assure you that they will come in handy."

"I thought they might," Walter said smugly, sliding the trapdoor open and tossing the bag up into the attic.

"Need help?" Integra called up to him.

"No no, I can handle it," Walter answered, hauling himself up to the attic with surprising agility for his age.

Once he was up Integra followed and sneezed when she encountered the disturbed dust floating around in the attic.

"Now see here, Integra," Walter said disapprovingly, "a single bolt-action rifle is not nearly enough to be any kind of use in an emergency."

"That's why I have you," Integra countered, closing the trap door. She turned her attention to the bag and licked her lips. "What have you got for me?" she asked eagerly, hovering over the bag in a rare show of impatience.

Walter held back a laugh and opened the bag. "A sub machine gun," he began, pulling the weapon out of the bag and setting it to the side. "Ammo," he continued, taking out the corresponding belts and putting them next to the machine gun. "Here's a semi-automatic Browning I thought you'd like," he continued, "and although a bit old, this M-1 Garrand should be handy, among others," he finished, dumping out other various guns and setting them up around the room.

"Walter…" Integra began hoarsely, "thank you so much."

Walter smiled. "It was my pleasure, Integra," he replied.

Integra spoiled the moment by sneezing. "Ugh," she said, trying to move away from the dust after she positioned the machine gun next to the window.

"You do realize that Alucard will likely fight against the seals, don't you?" Walter said in a more serious tone after they'd finished placing and concealing the variety of weapons around the attic. "You will have to do everything in your power to persuade him."

"I know," Integra said heavily, "But I don't know how."

Walter hesitated. "For once, I can't think of any advice to give to you," he said apologetically. "There are too many variables. I'd say just think of a good hand to present, but there's not much to persuade him."

"I'll just wing it," Integra told him reassuringly, although she was not altogether assured herself.

"Well, in case he gets troublesome, I have another present for you," Walter said, pulling out a sleek, thin, rectangular wooden box. He opened it and revealed five identical, lethal looking silver knives.

"Oh…Walter, they're beautiful," Integra whispered, reaching out for one. It fit in her hand perfectly, and its narrow, light build promised aerodynamic efficiency for throwing and easy manipulation for staking. Holding it reverently, she slid it back into its case.

"I have to go make an appearance for the police and the press and whatnot," Walter said, getting down from the attic. "I hope you can handle everything all right without me," he said.

Integra sighed. "I've really botched it on my own so far, haven't I?" she said miserably.

"I didn't mean that!" Walter said sharply. "You've done better than anyone else could on their own."

Integra gave him a weary smile. "Thank you," she said, grabbing the case of knives and jumping down from the attic, "that means a lot to me."

An angry twinge in her shoulder told her that she'd overstrained her shoulder and the wound wasn't quite healed yet. She grimaced and gripped her shoulder tightly, unaware that Walter was watching.

"What's wrong? Were you hurt?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"It's nothing," Integra said automatically, but she quailed under his look of disbelief. "All right, maybe I was shot twice," she conceded, but held up a hand at his protests, "Dr…er, Alucard healed the wounds."

"So that's how he drank your blood," Walter said musingly. He checked his watch and frowned at it. "Well, I must be off," he said regretfully. "I trust you'll be all right."

Integra grimaced. "I shall," she assured him.

"I'll leave my bag by the door, there's a present for Alucard in there," Walter added, before he left, closing the door behind him.

---------

Integra tidied her room and tried to do homework, but mostly thought about how to confront Dr A…Alucard. When the sun started going down she closed the window, turned on the lights, and fidgeted some more.

A sudden noise made her turn and she saw that Alucard's eyes were open and he'd thrown off the bed covers.

"You're awake," Integra noted.

Alucard turned his head to look at her and nodded slowly. "No thanks to you," he said malevolently.

Integra flinched. "Pardon me," she began indignantly, "you're the one that insisted on taking my blood," she pointed out, "and I did my best to dissuade you."

"It was in the interest of saving your life," Alucard retorted huffily. "I was unaware that I would be bound to you in the process."

"Only temporarily," Integra interrupted, before realizing that might have been a mistake to say, as Alucard's ears noticeably perked up.

"Temporarily, you say?" he asked, "For how long, exactly?"

"I don't know," Integra replied truthfully, fiddling with a pen on her desk. "I was hoping to permanently bind you to me before we had to find out."

Alucard looked at her. "All right," he agreed.

Integra dropped the pen in shock and stared at him. "_What?" _She gasped, forgetting her composure for a minute.

Alucard regarded her serenely. "Don't you need me? Aren't I of best service to you under your command?"

"Yes…" Integra answered suspiciously.

"Then what is your objection?" Alucard inquired.

"None," Integra replied, "I just wasn't expecting you to agree so readily to infinite servitude to me and my descendants."

Alucard smirked. "Well, if it will make you feel better, you could convince me even more with the arguments you no doubt spent all afternoon coming up with."

Integra smiled thinly. "You know me so well," she said, but did not indulge him in his request.

"Well? Let's hear it," Alucard prompted.

"I don't see the point, now that you've already agreed," Integra said smoothly.

"Humor me," Alucard said, leaning forward and propping his chin up with one hand.

"You'll get to kill things on a regular basis while working for Hellsing," Integra said with a sigh.

"Excellent," Alucard murmured, sitting up.

"I'll give you the entire Hellsing manor basement," Integra continued, "A comfortable lair for you, I should think."

"Very," Alucard agreed happily.

"And I'll…" Integra stopped.

"Yes?" Alucard asked. "You'll what?"

"I might give you my blood," Integra conceded. "But that was a last resort argument to convince you."

"Oh, but I like that idea the most," Alucard said softly, his eyes gleaming.

"I was afraid of that," Integra said, shuddering under his stare.

"Oh, and that reminds me, how's your shoulder?" Alucard asked sweetly.

"Healing nicely," Integra replied stiffly, "thank you."

"Let me see it," Alucard ordered, and Integra reluctantly moved to the bed and pulled up her sleeve with a wince. Alucard took off his gloves and inspected the sore area a little too thoroughly for Integra's comfort, then sat back with a pleased smile. "I did a much better job for a first time than I thought I would," he reported with a vain smile.

Integra stared at him. "That was you first time healing someone other than yourself?" she asked in disbelief, pulling her shirt sleeve down again.

"Pretty much," Alucard admitted. "I did good, yes?"

"You gambled with my life like that?" Integra said in a dangerously chilly voice.

"I sort of knew what I was doing, which was more than what could be said for you," Alucard shot back with a particularly fiendish glare.

Integra huffed and stood up. "Maybe if you hadn't gone off gallivanting on your own, I wouldn't have been shot, and you could have had a chance to kill the real killer."

"Or maybe he wouldn't have approached you with me around, and we would still be in the dark about who the killer is," Alucard pointed out. "In my opinion, that information is worth the cost of a shoulder, _which I healed, _it's no use debating what-ifs, and what is in that bag over there?"

Integra bit back her angry counter attack and stopped to comprehend his question. "Oh! Walter left a present for you. I'll get it," she said, walking over to the bag and picking it up. "Here." She handed it to him and he opened it enthusiastically.

"Oh my," he breathed, holding up an extremely large gun, a custom made Casull. "This is….perfect," he purred, loading it with practiced ease.

"Walter thought you might like it," Integra said proudly, Alucard's glee rubbing off on her.

"I'll have to thank him," Alucard murmured, setting the gun aside and stretching. "But first, I believe you wished to bind me to your will?"

Integra nodded and got the package Walter had sent from what seemed like ages ago, and dumped the contents on the bed."

"I'm not sure how to do this," Integra said anxiously, sorting out the runes and the final sigils."

"Don't worry, I've been through this before, I'll guide you," Alucard assured her with a winsome smile.

Integra shot him a suspicious look, which he pointedly ignored. "Let's start then," she said finally.

Alucard's smile broadened. "Excellent. You know I get to drink your blood, right?"

--------

Just a few miles away from where Alucard and Integra were preparing to invoke a binding, a young man in his twenties paused from on top of his motorcycle and surveyed the countryside with narrowed eyes. Taking off his sunglasses, he exchanged them for a map from his shirt pocket, on which the words 'Durham Chorister School' were embroidered, along with the school insignia.

A sudden gust of wind went by and ripped the map from his hands, and with a curse he watched as it danced beyond his grasp and disappeared from sight. With a long-suffering sigh, he started his motorcycle again and continued down the road that led to the college. If anyone had been there to see him, they would have seen a strange bumper sticker on the back of his motorcycle that read 'I vampires tremano alla menzione del mio nome'. But aside from him, the road was empty.

**hat n clogs: aaaaaah my chemistry midterm! help!**

**integra: when is it?**

**hat n clogs: tomorrow.**

**integra: hat n clogs...what have i told you about procrastination? haven't you ever heard of time management?**

**hat n clogs: no. have you ever heard of binary ionic compounds?**

**integra: ...no...could it be some sort of animal?**

**hat n clogs: possibly. i'm not sure.**

**alucard: oooh, let me help! hat n clogs, say the abbreviations of these elements: Helium, Lithium, Silicon, Nitrogen, and Germanium. **

**hat n clogs: uh...He, Li, Si, N, Ge. why those elements? **

**alucard: )**

**hat n clogs: oh. oh come on, alucard, don't be such a...such a...**

**integra: binary ionic compound?**

**hat n clogs: that's what I meant to say.**

**alucard: here's another: aluminum-**

**integra: it's "aluminium"**

**alucard: no it's not, it's aluminum! and don't interrupt your teacher, integra, it's bad form. where was i? oh right. aluminum, uranium, calcium, rhodium, and...dysprosium.**

**hat n clogs: al, u, ca, rh, dy. alucardy. alucard. very funny, but can someone actually help me study?**

**integra: oooh! iodine, nitrogen, tellurium, germanium, and radium!**

**hat n clogs: i, n, te, ge, ra? guys, i really need help, i don't have time for this!**

**walter: i'll help you hat n clogs! what seems to be the trouble?**

**hat n clogs: TT my chemistry midterm **

**walter: what are your quarter grades?**

**hat n clogs: BB**

**walter: oh well then getting an A, a B, or a C won't change anything! your semester grade will be a B no matter what you do. if I were you, I'd just sit back, forget studying, enjoy a cup of tea and maybe a slice of chocolate cake, and listen to the moulin rouge soundtrack. **

**hat n clogs: i like the way you think, walter! wait...you wouldn't happen to be the devil in disguise, leading me into temptation, would you?**

**walter: sauron, actually. IODINE CARBON URANIUMMMMMMMM BWAHAHAAHA**

**hat n clogs: ...I, C, U?**

**alucard: hey! wrong fandom, sauron! go back to mordor, you little creep.**

**sauron: who are you calling a creep, you-you binary ionic compound?**

**hat n clogs: what is that, by the way?**

**sauron: oh it's just a compound of two inorganic elements. you use them in nomenclature. first you write the name of the positively charged element, then add the negative element. For example, Al has a plus charge, and added to nitrogen, which has a negative charge, would give you aluminum nitride. **

**hat n clogs: wow, i didn't know sauron knew so much about chemistry!**

**sauron: oh, well, you know. golem taught me how to make napalm, and it went downhill from there...and arsenic and hydrochloric acid come in handy sometimes too...but i know someone who can help you more.**

**hat n clogs: who?**

**snape: hi! sauron said i was needed?**

**hat n clogs: ...you're friends with sauron?**

**snape: oh, we go way back. what's the matter?**

**hat n clogs: chem.!**

**integra: hat n clogs, i must protest! these author notes are being tainted with the presence of other fandoms!**

**hat n clogs: since when have these ever been author notes? besides, you wouldn't help me.**

**alucard: hat n clogs! tell sauron that he should go back to lavaland!**

**sauron: tell alucard to go back to hell!**

**hat n clogs: I. AM. NOT. AN. OWL.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS THEY ARE WHAT ARE KEEPING ME ALIVE THIS YEAR. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE CAPSLOCK, I AM SOMEWHAT ON EDGE. **


	10. Some stuff happens

**So we meet again, fanfic. I suppose I ought to finish writing you. **

**Yes, hatandclogs, yes, you should.**

**But now isn't a good time, it's thunderstorming and the power could go out, killing my computer. And I just finished watching thirteen hours of Blood, so I haven't gotten any sleep in two days. Blood, by the way, is a very good anime. Or at least I think so, but then, I'll fall for anything with a good soundtrack. **

**Don't worry, hatandclogs, whatever grammatical errors, typos, plot holes, and nonsensical drivel your sleep-deprived, Chiroptera-influenced mind comes up with for chapter ten of me will just add spice to your readers' lives. If you have any readers left, that is. Don't you realize you've neglected me for six months? You are so not on top of things.**

**Don't you realize that I'm never giving you a substantial plot? On that note:**

**How many X-Men references can you spot in this chapter?**

Disclaimer (first one ever): Hellsing is not mine. X-Men is not mine. Haji is not mine. Yet.

Chapter 10:

"See? Now that wasn't that hard," Alucard panted, as Integra finished the last of the binding. Despite feeling exhaustion starting to affect her, she nodded her agreement and rubbed her neck absently, noticing that it still tingled where Alucard had bitten her during the binding process.

Alucard observed Integra's actions intently. "I should warn you," he began lazily, "that because of the nature of the binding ceremony we just went through, that bite mark on your neck will take about a day to fade away."

Integra's hand froze at her neck. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?" she asked indignantly.

Alucard looked away. "Must have slipped my mind," he answered mildly, not making an effort to give her a better reason.

Integra gave him a piercing look, trying to discern his true intentions. His immediate acceptance to be bound, along with his current attempts to appear tame and harmless, were setting off numerous warning bells in Integra's head. Alucard was hiding something from her, and she was going to find out what it was.

"Why don't you go pay a visit to your friend Leslie," Alucard suggested helpfully, blithely ignoring her suspicious stare. "She should be monitored."

The complete change of subject convinced Integra that Alucard was up to something, but visiting Leslie was also a sound idea. Integra shuddered, remembering the bite marks on Leslie's neck and arm with unease. "Good plan," she finally murmured in reply, getting up.

"Here, take this," Alucard offered smoothly, untying his tie and fastening it around her neck.

Integra was touched. "Thank you," she said softly, adjusting it slightly so that it wasn't so tight. "How does it look?"

"Very fetching," Alucard assured her with a charming smile.

Integra smiled back. After donning her coat, she walked towards the door and paused at the doorway. "Where can I find you when I come back?" she asked, looking back.

He was gone.

Integra frowned and walked out, closing the door behind her with a click. Alucard's peculiar behavior since discovering she was a Hellsing was getting progressively stranger. Integra hoped it wouldn't become routine.

Halfway to the infirmary, Integra ran into Walter. "Integra!" Walter exclaimed wearily, "I was just about to come and find you."

"I'm on my way to the infirmary," Integra explained, "did you need me for something?" she asked worriedly.

Walter hesitated. "Well," he began, "it's just that someone who claims he's from the Vatican arrived in the lobby a few minutes ago, and he may give us some grief in the very near future."

Integra frowned. An appearance from the Vatican was never a good sign. "Is it very urgent, or can you handle it while I check on Leslie? I'd like to visit her briefly to make sure everything is all right."

Walter shook his head. "I'm sure I can manage," he assured her with a tired smile. "By the way," he continued, "how did things with Alucard go?"

"Smoothly," Integra replied. "Almost suspiciously so. He agreed to be bound almost at once, and his lack of protest was very…alarming," she added.

"Worrisome," Walter agreed, frowning slightly. "I'll try to speak to him about it at some point. Not knowing his motives would be very unwise."

Integra nodded. "Thanks," she said, "I'll make an appearance later on if you need me to help with this Vatican person," she offered. "But until then, I'll be in the infirmary."

"It would be most helpful if you could stop by," Walter said gratefully, before rushing off in the opposite direction.

Integra continued on her way, contemplating this new turn of events with unease.

By the time she reached the infirmary, Integra's brooding over the Vatican visitor had been replaced by her worry for Leslie.

"Leslie?" she asked softly, sticking her head around the door.

A figure near the door sat up from one of the beds. "Integra!" Leslie's familiar voice carried across the room. "Come on in."

Integra complied and strode swiftly over to where Leslie was sitting. "How are you feeling?" Integra asked.

Leslie laughed. "Oh I'm fine now, I was just feeling dizzy earlier, is all," she explained rather unconvincingly.

Integra narrowed her eyes. "Leslie…" she began with a sigh, running her hands through her hair in exasperation.

"Integra, I told you, I'm fine now," Leslie said gently, smiling weakly.

Integra was not convinced. "Leslie, I want you to stay on your guard," she said carefully.

"The headmistress called in the organization I direct, so—"

"Wait," Leslie interrupted, "the headmistress just called your whole organization in? You can do that?" she asked. Integra nodded. Leslie frowned. "But…how do people contact you? Are you in the phone book or something?"

"I doubt it," Integra answered dryly, "but getting back to my point, Leslie, you were not just 'feeling dizzy' earlier, in fact, I'm positive that you were bit—"

"I hope I'm not coming at a bad time?" a vaguely familiar voice interrupted from the doorway.

Integra and Leslie looked up. "Oh!" Leslie exclaimed, blushing furiously when she saw whom it was.

If possible, Integra narrowed her eyes even further. "And who is this?" she asked in a clipped tone, although she immediately recognized that he was the vampire who had shot her.

"Er, well, he's my…boyfriend," Leslie said in a small voice, fidgeting agitatedly. "Integra, this is Rafael. Rafael, meet Integra, a dear friend of mine," she introduced politely, biting her lip nervously. "Rafael, stop hiding and come out," she added more teasingly, sitting up from her reclining position.

'Rafael' stepped out from the shadows of the doorway. "Who's hiding?" he asked playfully, giving Leslie a teasing smirk.

_Dickhead, _Integra thought malevolently, as Rafael held his hand out towards her.

"Pleased to meet you at last," he said smoothly. "I've heard so much about you," he added, staring at Alucard's tie curiously.

"Unfortunately, I cannot say the same of you," Integra said delicately, shaking his hand as briefly as possible before dropping it. "Leslie," she continued, "I had no idea you were in a relationship."

Leslie had the grace to look ashamed. "Oh—well, I was going to tell you eventually," she said, looking flustered. "It's only been a month since we met, after all," she added lamely.

Integra controlled her fury with difficulty. The sneaky bastard had been planning this for a while, it seemed.

"So, Integra," Rafael began conversationally, "what brings you to the infirmary? Not ill…or hurt…are you?" he asked smugly.

"Oh no, I'm in perfect health," Integra replied, watching with relish as he realized her shoulder was completely healed.

Rafael's benign smile slipped a fraction, but he contained his shock remarkably well. "Oh," he said coolly, "well, it's good to know that at least one of us is in good health." He punctuated this last remark with a sympathetic smile towards Leslie.

"Yes," Integra agreed, watching his face carefully, "alive…and well."

Leslie looked back and forth between them, frowning. "Am I missing something?" she asked mildly.

"Oh no," Rafael and Integra said at the same time, glaring daggers at each other.

Leslie frowned, unsure of how to break the consequent silence.

"So, Leslie tells me that you shoot," Rafael spoke up after a tense pause.

Integra gave Leslie an odd look. "Yes, I do," she confirmed.

"She's really good," Leslie insisted. "Her marksmanship is almost inhumanly accurate."

Rafael looked duly impressed. "Then you have an amazing gift," he declared.

Integra frowned. "I suppose," she relented, wondering what he was trying to get at, but unwilling to stay to find out. "I really ought to go," she said apologetically. _Before I test the accuracy of my aim on you, _she added mentally. "You two should have your privacy," she said politely, before Leslie could protest.

With one last smile, she turned and left the infirmary, intent on telling Alucard every detail of her visit and outlining a clever plan to eliminate 'Rafael'.

To her dismay, she heard Rafael excuse himself to Leslie and follow after her.

Once they were out of Leslie's hearing range, Integra turned on him before he could make the first move. "Make any more attempts on my life and I'll make you regret the day you were born," she hissed venomously, clenching her teeth in a threatening manner.

Rafael remained nonplussed. "Now, now," he murmured soothingly, "and keep your voice down, I wouldn't want Leslie to hear us. Her obliviousness is so endearing, don't you think?" he asked in benign tones.

Integra glared at him. "I'm a bit more concerned for her life than how her obliviousness is endearing," she pointed out sharply.

Rafael shrugged. "And I think that it's a bit warm in doors for a…tie scarf, wouldn't you say?" he countered with an intent look, plucking Alucard's tie from around her neck before she could grasp it. His eyes widened at the marks and he smirked when he saw his suspicions confirmed. "Oh, I see," he breathed. "Who is this vampire?" he demanded, and Integra realized with horror that he was trying to slip into her mind.

_I don't think so,_ Integra heard Alucard say mentally in amused tones.

A sudden, strangely comforting sensation of a barrier around her mind followed his words, and it must have been effective, because Rafael gave her a look of pure shock. "What are you?" he asked uneasily, stepping away from her.

"Outraged," Integra answered through gritted teeth. "Stay out of my head," she snapped, snatching the tie back from his slack fingers. Before he could say another word, she spun on her heel and walked away, leaving him dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway.

_Thank you, _she thought at Alucard.

_Hmph, _Alucard replied. _Go to where we first met._

Integra frowned, wondering what he was talking about, before remembering the staircase that led to the basement, where she had tripped her first night back at the school. She walked at a brisk pace through the halls until she reached the familiar staircase. _Why do you want to see me? _She asked.

_Just come in, _Alucard replied.

Hesitating only briefly, Integra descended into the basement and opened a nondescript door into complete darkness. "Why is it so dark in here?" she asked, cautiously stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

"Because the lights are out," Alucard answered impudently.

Integra glared in his general direction and felt her way around the room. "Where are you?" she asked, stumbling.

"Right here," he replied into her ear, catching her by the shoulders before she could overbalance.

"Ouch!" Integra exclaimed, when the pressure of his grip on her shoulder made her shoulder twinge.

"I'm sorry," Alucard apologized absently, lessening his grip on her shoulder and leading her over to what felt like a sofa. "Shoulder still hurts, I take it?" he asked, sitting down next to her on the sofa.

Integra nodded. "A bit," she replied. "It's mostly healed—just a little sore, still."

"Let me see," Alucard ordered.

Integra gave him a funny look. "You looked at it just a little while ago, why do you want to see it again?" she asked suspiciously.

Alucard shrugged. "I like admiring my handiwork," he answered mildly. Integra hesitated briefly, but the stubborn look on his face made her doubt that he could be dissuaded. With a sigh, she rolled up her sleeve and turned towards him. His fingers were cool, trailing lightly over her skin as he inspected the injury. "There's still some bruising, but it's healing fast," he reported after a moment or so, tracing the old bullet wound scar on her upper arm that he'd noticed earlier. "But then, your shoulder's been through this before."

Integra flinched. "My shoulder would rather we didn't talk about this," she said tightly.

There was a pause. "Fine," Alucard said magnanimously, "then let's talk about your tie-stealing friend, Rafael."

Integra sat back against the soda cushions and sighed. "He's the vampire who shot me," she began.

"I gathered," Alucard said dryly.

Integra shot him a glare. "Yes, well," she continued, "he's also Leslie's boyfriend."

She risked a direct glance at Alucard to see his reaction. He was staring off at some fixed point in space, looking deep in thought. "Very crafty infiltration," he said after minute, "taking advantage of a young lady."

Integra looked at him critically. "As if you wouldn't do the same," she remarked coolly.

Alucard grinned. "Only you, ma…my dear," he said, stumbling oddly over the last two words.

Integra narrowed her eyes. "What did you almost call me?" she asked curiously, looking over to see that he was intently studying the ceiling.

"That's a good question," he said, "what I should call you, I mean," he continued. "The bond forces me to address you with some form of deference. We could settle that issue now, if you prefer."

Integra frowned impatiently. "What are you used to calling Hellsings?" she asked.

Alucard's lip twitched. "In or out of their presence?" he countered, before sobering. "Master, usually," he answered. "But there's always room for variation. 'My liege,' perhaps," he speculated, "'my lady,' or even 'chief', if you so desire, but I'd prefer—"

"Integra," Integra supplied firmly. "I can't have you slip up and call me 'master' in class. What would the other students think?"

Alucard grinned more sinisterly. "Oh, I don't know…" he began wickedly.

"Oh for heaven's sakes," Integra snapped, "I honestly don't care. More importantly, what are we going to do about Rafael?"

"I assume that we will eradicate him like any other vampire threat," Alucard said lazily. He leaned closer to Integra. "What are your orders?"

Integra blinked. "Orders?" She repeated musingly. "For now, keep hiding the fact that you're a vampire. You don't know what Rafael looks like, so you should wait for him to make the next move.

For a brief moment, Integra could have sworn that Alucard looked disappointed that he wouldn't be able to do anything exciting for a while. "All right," he agreed reluctantly, his tone betraying his restlessness, "I suppose I'll just pretend to be human for a few more days," he said with a sigh.

"Oh, poor you," Integra muttered mockingly. "We're not all that bad, you know," she spoke up. "We humans."

Alucard gave her an odd look—one of many that day, Integra realized—before smiling mysteriously. "I know," he said calmly, "some of you are quite delicious."

Integra sighed softly and sat back against the cushions of the sofa. Alucard looked at her smugly. "Tired?" he inquired breezily, checking his watch. "Almost midnight. A little early for you, I would think," he remarked.

Integra shrugged. "It's been a long day," she said simply, "and I missed lunch and dinner."

"Hungry, are you?" Alucard asked, seeing Integra nod. "Me too," he said, giving her a meaningful look.

Integra looked at him wearily. "You drank from me yesterday and today, and you expect me to believe that you're hungry again?" she asked skeptically.

Alucard caught her eye and smiled. "I will always crave Hellsing blood," he said in a low voice, his crimson eyes boring into her own blue ones.

Integra found herself unable to look away. Perhaps letting him drink wouldn't be that bad. If he was that hungry, was she really cruel enough to deprive him of a sumptuous meal of her blood? He wouldn't take that much, really, probably less than a pint. And her blood really was very delicious. She should give him blood.

Somewhere within her mind, Integra realized Alucard was not playing fair, and struggled to break Alucard's hold over her mental facilities.

Using all of the willpower she could muster, she blinked, and Alucard's control over her faded with the loss of eye contact. "That was rather low of you," she said, keeping her eyes closed. She missed Alucard's look of satisfaction and the glint of admiration in his eyes.

"I really am hungry," she heard him say sulkily, and she felt the cushions shift as he moved closer to her.

His words sounded far away to Integra, who had discovered that with her eyes closed, her exhaustion made its presence known and the cushions of the sofa suddenly got much more welcoming and comfortable.

With these mounting factors against her, Integra relaxed, violating the number one rule to never let one's guard down in the presence of a vampire.

Seconds later, Alucard's arm was around her shoulders, keeping her pinned in place, and his open mouth was poised over her neck.

Integra's eyes immediately flew open. "What are you doing?" she asked sharply, acutely aware of where his arm touched her shoulders. It seemed the odd sensations they'd experienced whenever they had touched before the binding were still happening.

"It's unwise to let your guard down around vampires, Integra," Alucard scolded, quickly recovering from wearing a very guilty expression. "Sometimes their baser instincts—take hunger, for instance—take control. I hope you don't mind?"

"I do," Integra said, trying to keep her calm.

"A shame," Alucard remarked slowly, "because I have no intention of moving."

"This is of questionable propriety," Integra pointed out. "You are my teacher and I am your student, and you have your arm around me."

"And you are my master, and I am your servant," Alucard countered. "The reversed positions should adequately cancel each other out. And besides, I haven't thought of you as my student for a long time."

Integra opened her mouth to reply, but faltered. His logic had to be flawed. "I won't stand for this," she stated lamely, attempting to evade his grasp without success.

"And what possible protest could you have of me putting my arm around you?" Alucard asked blithely, but his sweet tones did little to charm Integra.

"You're a vampire," Integra pointed out.

"Obviously," Alucard agreed.

"I'm supposed to kill your kind," she elaborated.

"And you're a human," Alucard replied. "I'm supposed to drink your blood. In fact, I already have, and you've already tried to kill me. Twice. Seeing as we've already covered that ground, won't you allow me to inhale the deliciously tantalizing scent of your blood just this once, seeing as you can't be bothered to give me blood to actually drink?"

Integra stared at him. "I suppose I can't argue with that," she said faintly.

"I knew you had a soft spot for me," Alucard murmured victoriously, tightening his arm around her and pressing his nose firmly against her neck. "Now, this isn't so bad, is it?" he asked after a moment.

"Aside from the part where your teeth are in direct alignment with my jugular, no, I suppose not," Integra replied more coldly, aware that she had just made a mistake

"Stop being so frigid," Alucard scolded. "I'll be doing my best to get on your nerves for the rest of your life."

"Is this why you agreed to be bound?" Integra asked softly. "So that you could make my life a living hell?"

"Precisely," Alucard answered, his voice somewhat muffled against her neck. "That, and you promised me your blood, your home, and the chance to indulge in my favorite hobby."

"Killing people?" Integra guessed.

"Mmm," Alucard agreed.

"You had all of these things before," Integra pointed out. "So why did you leave in the first place?"

Alucard stilled. "Previous Hellsings kept me on a short leash," he murmured. "And sometimes, when you cage the beast, the beast gets angry."

"Very dramatic," Integra remarked in bored tones, a sudden idea occurring to her. She fished around in her pocket for a cigar, and placed the only one she could find between her lips and lit it.

Alucard stared at her. "You smoke?" he asked incredulously, staring at her in mingled shock and disgust.

Integra looked at him coolly, well aware that the cigar smoke would offend his sensitive nose, and if she were lucky enough, force him to move further away from her. "Is that a problem for you?" she inquired, blowing a ring of smoke into his face.

Alucard wrinkled his nose and quickly retaliated, snatching the cigar from her mouth and crushing it in his fist.

Integra glared at him. "That wasn't very nice," she said. "And that was my last cigar," she added morosely.

Through the lingering cigar smoke in the air, Integra saw that Alucard was staring at her disapprovingly. "Smoking is bad for you," he began.

Integra abruptly stood up, ignoring that dizziness that accompanied this action. "Spare me your lectures," she said wearily. "I have to leave—I just remembered that Walter wanted me to deal with some Vatican minion upstairs in the lobby," she continued, although inwardly she doubted that the man from the Vatican would still be causing trouble this late.

"I'll go with you," Alucard said, to Integra's consternation. "Well? Lead the way, master," he said, standing up and motioning towards the door.

-------------

As Integra entered the lobby (with Alucard in tow), she heard the man from the Vatican before she saw him.

"_Don't you know who I am?" _an Italian-accented voice was screaming angrily at a very distressed headmistress, "I'm from the Vatican, _bitch_," he spat at her, just as Integra entered the room.

Integra flinched and sought out Walter, who was standing off to the side with a very pained expression on his face. The man from the Vatican was tall and thin, his hair was slicked back into a ponytail, and he looked surprisingly young for someone who radiated such an air of authority.

"Temper, temper," she heard Alucard murmur in a low voice from behind her.

"All the same, you don't have the right to search through the dorm rooms, I'm afraid that's just not procedure, you're violating the privacy of the students…" the headmistress trailed off into a mumble, apparently beyond trying to placate the man.

"THIS IS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION," the man shouted.

Integra felt it was time to make her entrance. "Pardon the interruption," she cut in smoothly, stepping forward, "but I'm sure whatever the matter is can be settled more quietly if we calm down."

The man looked at Integra superciliously, noting the uniform she was wearing under her coat. "I don't think a student like you could realize what the details of the murders at this school implicate, otherwise you wouldn't be telling me to calm down," he said nastily.

"And just what are we facing, according to you?" Integra asked frostily, irked by his condescending manner. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Walter was telling the headmistress that she could go.

She left hastily without a backward glance.

"The fact that you don't know is proof that I must intervene in this investigation, which has been handled most incompetently," the man replied, sounding more appeased now that the headmistress had left. "You may find this hard to believe, but a vampire is responsible for the student murders," he said in answer to Integra's question, waiting expectantly for her to be shocked.

"A vampire?" Alucard spoke up sweetly, while Integra pinched the bridge of her nose to ward off an impending headache. "You're seriously suggesting that such a creature of myth is behind the deaths of these students?" he asked incredulously.

The man stiffened at Alucard's skeptical tones. "I know what I'm looking at," he insisted. "I am Enrico Maxwell, special agent from the Vatican, assistant head of Section XIII, and I am specifically trained to deal with these types of situations."

Integra's headache hit full force at his words. "Then you're out of your jurisdiction," she snarled.

Maxwell started guiltily. "How would you have any idea—" he began in surprise, before stopping. "I happened to be in the area," he reworded instead, giving Integra an unconvincing smile.

"Yes, well so did we, and while I'm sure you're very competent, we don't need your help," Integra said icily.

Maxwell threw up his hands in mock defeat. "Please," he began, "until recently, I was a student choir teacher at the Durham Chorister School in north England," he explained smoothly. "I really was just passing by."

"You mean you were a Vatican plant spying in England?" Integra translated coolly.

Maxwell opened his mouth to protest. "I…" he began lamely, losing some of his cool.

"Catholic territories in Ireland lie that way," Alucard put in coldly, pointing helpfully towards the door. "Better yet, hop on a plane, go back to Rome, and let the Hellsing organization to do their job."

Maxwell's eyes narrowed. "Hellsing organization?" he repeated. "You?" he asked Alucard in disbelief.

"I work for Miss Hellsing, yes," Alucard answered, putting one hand on Integra's shoulder.

Maxwell stared at her. "You?" he repeated incredulously, reassuming his condescending tone. "No wonder this case has been handled so badly," he remarked acidly.

Before Integra had the satisfaction of retaliating for herself, Alucard grasped Maxwell by his throat and pinned him up against the wall with one hand. "Do not think I will regret tearing out your vocal chords if you insult my master again," he said in a dangerously quiet voice, watching with relish as all the color drained from Maxwell's face. "It would be awfully difficult for you to teach without vocal chords if you are, as you say, a student choir teacher up north."

Integra and Walter exchanged stunned looks at Alucard's reaction. "Enough, Alucard," Integra said belatedly, although she was touched that Alucard had come to her defense.

Alucard unceremoniously dropped Maxwell, whose hands flew up to sooth his abused throat. "It is clear that my presence is not wanted," he began shakily.

"Took you long enough," Integra heard Walter mutter.

"Leave," Integra said flatly, cutting Maxwell off before he could speak again.

Maxwell gave her a dirty look and left the room. "You'll regret refusing my help," he called back over his shoulder.

"I doubt it," Integra replied tartly, watching with satisfaction as he left the building.

"You handled that well, Integra," Walter said with a smile.

"Thank you," Integra said faintly, still struggling with a beastly headache and feeling dizzy again. "Alucard, you were…remarkable as well, thank you," she said gratefully.

"I'm always remarkable," Alucard pointed out, before looking at her with concern. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly. "You look a bit…peaky."

The room started to swim before Integra's eyes and she swayed on her feet. "I'm fine," she assured him unsteadily.

The last thing she was aware of before blacking out was Alucard catching her in his arms.

--------

**Mm, the power went out somewhere around page ten. I'm so sorry about this chapter, I'll come back and edit later (I always say that). Forgive me, but my mind is on Blood+. Speaking of which, I will be Haji at Otakon, if you happen to have seen the anime/ will be at Otakon. **

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**P.S. oh my god! There's a reply to reviews button! Only took me two years to notice.**


	11. Chapter Spectacular

A/N: Another chapter, fresh writ, no doubt full of more errors and other stuffs that make up the nightmares of English teachers. In that respect, I'm most glad to contribute, but I'm sure if I were more awake I'd reread this and edit it and make it better, as is my responsibility as someone who writes…words…for…things. Am I concerned? No. Ah, the fringe benefits of writing at 3 am. But I seriously do feel guilty about this chapter, I promise I'll come back and edit it later. Haha. But now I must get back to my Totoro cosplay (the Haji plan fell through because my parents won't let me take my cello to Baltimore. Honestly, what would they think I'd do, throw it in the harbor?). So I switched to being Totoro, and started this costume 6 days ago. You may think that making a five-foot Totoro in 6 days is ambitious, but really, it's turning out semi okay for me not following a pattern or taking measurements or anything, and also having a cat on my lap for like 90 of the time was an obstacle at times. Like when he ate my thread spool. Learning to sew was a big step, of course. And I am not even kidding when I say that.

Anyway, if you happen to see Frankentotoro at Otakon, there's a good chance it's me. If I can even muster the courage to wear it.

Chapter Spectacular 

"You mean she missed a good night's sleep, two meals, and lost a half-pint of blood to you during the binding ritual and you didn't think to nag her _once_?" Walter demanded incredulously, giving Alucard a reproving look as he settled Integra in her bed and put her glasses on her desk.

"That's your job, Angel," Alucard said suavely, but he continued to hover over Integra's bed anxiously and watch her intently for any signs of movement.

A flicker of annoyance crossed Walter's face. "Don't call me that," he snapped irritably. "Integra is now in a severely weakened state that _should_ have been avoidable." He watched curiously as Alucard lingered by Integra's side and softened. "It's unlike you to be so caring, Alucard," he remarked casually.

"It's so easy to forget that she's just a human," Alucard murmured softly, noting that Integra looked younger—and somehow more defenseless—without her glasses.

Walter hid a smile. "Hm, well, yes, I suppose so," he agreed. "Not quite the Hellsing you were expecting, I take it?" he asked quietly.

"Hmph," was all Alucard said in response.

Walter sighed. "I'm going to head to the kitchens and see if I can get something for Integra if she wakes up hungry," he spoke up again. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Alucard nodded absently, attention diverted back to Integra.

Walter hesitated briefly before leaving the room with a thoughtful look on his face.

As soon as Alucard heard the door close behind Walter, he reached out a hand to lightly touch Integra's cheek. Her eyelids fluttered and he hastily withdrew his hand just as she opened her eyes. "Took care of Maxwell?" she muttered a little incoherently. It took Alucard a few seconds to figure out she was asking a question.

"Yes," he said tersely, and Integra laughed softly.

"I was afraid you were going to drink his blood," she said more clearly, yawning widely.

"I have better taste than that," Alucard retorted, slightly miffed.

"Like me?" Integra asked.

"Yes, like you," Alucard said, realizing that Integra's guard was down in her semi-conscious state, and her tongue was looser than she probably would have liked.

"That's why you agreed to be bound?" Integra asked more blearily, obviously drifting off again. "Just for my blood?"

"Oh, believe me, if it had been any other Hellsing, I would have killed them," Alucard murmured maliciously, preparing to ask her a prying question, but Integra had fallen back asleep.

Alucard frowned in disappointment. "Humans," he muttered disdainfully, looking crestfallen at losing the chance to pry information out of Integra.

The doorknob turned and he looked up sharply to see Walter strolling in with a tray of soup. He stopped at the sight of Alucard and smiled. "Still here?" he asked in surprise. "You didn't have to stay, you know."

Alucard shrugged elegantly. "There is a dangerous vampire on the loose," he pointed out simply.

Walter chuckled. "Of course," he said wisely. "I brought Integra soup," he said, setting it down next to Integra's bed. "If she wakes up, see if she's up to eating some, will you?"

Alucard nodded. "I will," he promised, giving Walter an odd look. "You know," he began slowly, "I have never seen you so compliant to a Hellsing before."

Walter blinked. "I don't know how you mean, Alucard," he said mildly.

"I mean that you've never shown such care for a Hellsing," Alucard elaborated. "You certainly never gave Lionel soup when he was feeling under the weather."

Walter looked uncomfortable. "Integra is different," he said slowly. "As much as she tries to be like her father—"

"Damn cigars," Alucard interjected mournfully.

"Quite," Walter agreed, before continuing. "She is stronger than most people I have ever met," he murmured. "At the age of thirteen, when her father died and her uncle tried to kill her and take over the organization, she nearly died at his hands. Not without putting up a good fight, of course, but she was unarmed, and her uncle, well, he—"

"That scar on her shoulder," Alucard interrupted again, as he put the pieces together.

"Yes, but despite the odds against her, she stood her ground and yelled at him," Walter said, smiling faintly. "So when you say you've never seen me be so compliant to a Hellsing before, well, I've never before been in the service of such an admirable Hellsing. I've taken a bullet for her, and I'd do so again."

Alucard sat in silence. "I see," he said finally. "I just failed to see why you bothered at all."

Walter gave Alucard a piercing look. " Why bother with being bound to a Hellsing for a second time, without putting up any fuss at all?"

Alucard looked at Walter innocently. "I don't know how you mean, Walter," he mimicked.

Walter frowned. "Well," he said resignedly, knowing that it was useless trying to pry information out of Alucard, "it was lovely chatting with you again, Alucard, catching up and all, but I'm afraid I have some administrative work to sort out," he said apologetically.

Alucard frowned. "Administrative work? At two in the morning?" he asked delicately.

"That man from the Vatican complicated matters," Walter replied smoothly. "And as they say, time stops for no man."

"Time stopped for me," Alucard pointed out smugly.

"You're not a man," Walter countered, "You're a vampire. And I have to go—good night."

"Good night," Alucard returned, waiting until Walter left before he sat gingerly on the edge of Integra's bed and leant over her protectively.

A short time later, Alucard noticed with a start that his hair had lengthened and moved across the bed to curl around Integra's fingers. "Stop that," he hissed, but his hair ignored him.

"Talking to your hair, Alucard?" Integra murmured sleepily, opening her eyes. "That's a first."

Alucard shrugged. "It has a mind of its own," he said defensively. "I can't help it."

Integra blinked. "Of course not," she muttered, sniffing the air curiously. "Is that soup I smell?" she asked hopefully, hauling herself up into a sitting position.

"My, my, you really are blind without your glasses," Alucard remarked, picking up the steaming bowl of soup on her nightstand and relocating himself to sit in front of her. "Walter brought this up for you a few minutes ago in case you were hungry when you woke up," he explained. "Here," he offered, filling the spoon with soup and lifting it to her mouth.

"Alucard," Integra said slowly, " are you trying to _spoon feed_ me?"

"Would you rather I do mouth to mouth?" Alucard inquired sweetly.

"I'm not too weak to feed myself soup," Integra said through gritted teeth.

Alucard hesitated. "But Walter said—"

"Walter thinks I am a helpless little girl," Integra pointed out. "Sometimes," she amended belatedly.

"Like when you don't eat or sleep regularly and lose blood?" Alucard supplied helpfully, giving her a victorious smile.

Integra winced. "I couldn't help those circumstances," she defended. "What did Walter really say?" she asked belatedly.

"He said you were in a severely weakened condition that should have been avoidable," Alucard recalled in a murmur, giving her an amused look.

"Feh," Integra dismissed, "I can take care of myself."

"Confident words from one who collapsed from fatigue half an hour ago," Alucard remarked coolly, holding the soup-filled spoon level with Integra's lips. "Open sesame," he commanded expectantly.

Integra relented and opened her mouth reluctantly. It seemed that despite her best efforts to protest, Alucard wished to spoon feed her soup. "It's good," she said with surprise, after swallowing her first spoonful. "But," she began again, "let me eat the rest myself—" she stopped, noticing Alucard's stubborn look, and sighed. "Fine, you horrid creature, spoon feed me the whole bowl."

Alucard smiled complacently and inched closer to her. "You're remarkably agreeable when you're sleepy," he noted mildly.

"Don't test my limits," Integra warned, mindful of his movement towards her.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Alucard murmured demurely. "I have your best interests at heart."

"I doubt that," Integra said dryly, snatching the soup bowl from him and finishing off the rest of the soup on her own.

Alucard looked faintly crestfallen. "Oh, now, was that really necessary?" he asked, taking the empty soup bowl from her and setting it on her desk.

"It was unnecessary for you to spoon feed me," Integra stated calmly.

'I was happy to be of service," Alucard said impishly.

Integra sighed. "You always are," she muttered, thinking of his newfound, irritating tendency of staying by her side.

"And always will be," Alucard added softly.

Integra blinked at this sudden proclamation. "Yes, well, it's late," she said stupidly. "I should get some sleep."

Alucard nodded his agreement and got up from the bed. "Sleep well," he murmured, pulling another blanket over her.

Integra curled up and closed her eyes, only to open them again when she realized Alucard had not left. "Why are you still here?" she asked bluntly, anxious to fall asleep, but not with Alucard hovering over her.

"Rafael could come sneaking around," Alucard said practically. "I'll keep watch in this chair," he continued, moving over to sit in the chair for emphasis, "until morning." Seeing that Integra was about to protest, he added, "It's not like I haven't done this before, you know."

Integra stared at him perplexedly, wondering why he cared so much, and sighed wearily. "If you must," she relented, turning over to fall into a long-awaited slumber.

-------

The sound of a door closing woke Integra up the next morning and she bolted upright in shock. "What…" she began, extremely disoriented.

"Good morning, Integra," Walter said pleasantly, holding out a steaming mug of tea.

"Tea?" he offered, and Integra accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks," she said groggily. "Where's Dr. Ac—Alu—whatever his name is?" she asked grumpily, still not completely awake.

"He's here," Walter answered, gesturing towards the general direction of the chair.

Integra squinted and saw an impossibly huge black dog curled up in the chair, looking as if he were bending a few laws of space and volume to even be able to fit in the seat. Or maybe she just needed to put on her glasses. "A hellhound?" she hazarded a guess.

"Indeed," Walter sighed, looking at Alucard wearily.

"Charming," Integra yawned, before sipping her tea.

Walter looked back at Integra and sighed again. "Aside from the tea, I've also brought bad news," he began, giving Integra a grim look.

Integra frowned. "What kind of…bad news?" she asked hesitantly, noting that Alucard's ears had perked up and after some air-rippling and shadowy morphing, he was back in humanoid shape, sprawled out elegantly in the chair.

"The police say they found the killer this morning," Walter reported with a dubious look on his face. "A girl named Maddy Dullabux."

Integra and Alucard exchanged glances. "An officer shot her several times when she tried to attack another policeman."

"I thought you killed her," Integra said, giving Alucard an accusatory look.

"I didn't, I _laid her to rest_," Alucard corrected sanctimoniously. At Integra's piercing look, he scowled. "I tore her head off," he elaborated.

Integra eyes widened. "That should normally work," she muttered.

"Worrisome," Walter put in. "As it is, they're closing the investigation. This Maddy had all the evidence against her—the other two victims' blood was found around her mouth. The police are writing it off as a supernatural incident to be filed with us, as usual—but they see no reason to continue investigating."

"Washing their hands of the matter, I see," Integra murmured acidly. "Well, Every cloud has a silver lining," she said more optimistically.

"I'd like to give Rafael a silver lining," she heard Alucard mutter indistinctly.

"Closing the investigation will lower Rafael's guard, at any rate," Integra continued. "He won't strike again for a while, either, until the police have left."

"True," Walter agreed, "but Hellsing is required to withdraw forces as well."

Integra wrinkled her nose. "A minor inconvenience," she assured him. "Alucard and I can handle it."

"Well, I'm sure with that confidence, you can do just about anything," Walter said breezily, relief clear on his face. "I'll leave you too it, then," he continued, standing up to leave. "As of noon, our organization is being kicked off the campus, so I must see to preparations for leaving," he explained, exiting Integra's room with a wave.

Alucard and Integra were left in silence.

"I still can't wrap my mind around how Maddy could have survived getting her head torn off," Integra finally murmured.

Alucard started and looked guilty. "When I caught up to her that night...I might not have completely torn her head off," he admitted miserably.

Integra looked at him in astonishment. "_You _didn't finish killing someone?" she asked with surprise.

"It's your fault," Alucard pointed out. "You're the one who went and got yourself shot right when I was confronting Maddy. I had to go and _save _you from bleeding to death."

"And finishing the act of tearing someone's head off would have taken too much time to spare?" Integra demanded skeptically.

"_I was concerned about you!"_ Alucard finally growled angrily, fed up with Integra's pestering.

Integra stared at him in shock. "Were you?" she asked faintly.

Alucard shifted uncomfortably. "As a student under my care, it is my responsibility to look after your well-being," he elaborated more calmly. "And if you'll excuse me, it's mid morning already, and I must look after my own well being and go to sleep."

"Fine," Integra said shortly, still unable to comprehend what Alucard had said.

Alucard opened his mouth again, as if to say something else, before apparently deciding against it. Sighing, he dissolved into mist and slipped out her window.

OH THE DRAMA.

**A/N (11.42 am): I am so, so, sorry for this chapter. A s per usual, my heartfelt thanks to all of thee for reading this fic, and, more surprisingly, sticking with it. **


	12. What dumb chapter titles

**Disclaimer: I know nothing about fencing. **

Chapter Super

Integra felt a shadow looming over her notes and looked up to see Alucard standing right in front of her, hands clasped behind his back in an expectant manner and his expression one of mild discontent. "Miss Wingates," he began serenely, "I'm afraid I have issues with the conclusion paragraph of the essay you turned in to me." Integra dropped the pen she was holding in surprise, then realized she should have anticipated revenge on his part for that particular move of hers. "Please stay after class so that we might straighten out a few…kinks…in your writing," he continued, eyes flicking down to her desk, where she had propped up her history textbook to make taking notes easier.

It was the first day classes had resumed, and already things were taking a turn for the worse. First her Latin teacher had snuck a quiz on the entire verb system on them, and now, Alucard, who had been treating Integra so coldly after their last encounter, was suddenly taking steps to be around her as much as possible. He had to be plotting something, Integra decided, and he was being very irritating in going about it. Flaunting his authority and such. Among other things.

Integra glanced away from him to eye her textbook contemplatively. Perhaps it would be worth it to hit him over the head with it. "Of course," she answered smoothly instead, "my apologies for having to take up your time with my inadequate writing ability."

Alucard gave her a small, sweet smile. "Don't worry, I have all the time in the world," he told her softly. With one last sly look that promised certain retribution—for what other specific actions of hers Integra couldn't be sure—he turned from Integra's desk and made his way back to the front of the classroom. "I hope none of you mind that I have you doing something as boring as taking notes," he addressed the class, "but classes resuming so soon caught me unawares, so I had no specific lesson planned for today." The class waited with baited breath for what they hoped was the inevitable. "However," Alucard continued, "if you'd prefer to do these notes on your own time, for homework, I'd be willing to let you leave early today. I'm sure you could use the break."

_And I'm sure he hates that his class was bumped down earlier in the day when the sun's out_, Integra noted dryly, taking vicious pleasure in his photosensitive torment.

The class erupted in cheers, prayers answered, and everyone (save Integra) packed up their notes and textbooks and left the room, comments directed towards Alucard ranging from "best professor ever" to "marry me, Dr. Acula!"

Integra dropped her notes and textbook into her bag and strolled up to Alucard's desk as soon as everyone else had left. "And just what do you find so unsavory about my essay?" she asked through clenched teeth, placing her hands on the edge of Alucard's desk and leaning over him in an intimidating manner.

Alucard blinked, then held up a hand. "No parenthetical citations, mademoiselle," he began, ticking the complaint off his fingers, "no solid topic sentences—in fact, your conclusion was only two sentences total, also, it offended me, and you mixed fact with fiction by referring to Bram Stoker's _Dracula _to support the ridiculous idea that Vlad the Impaler is a vampire."

"Which he is," Integra pointed out coolly, retreating from her imposing position over his desk and standing back to cross her arms.

Alucard smirked. "Be that as it may, you had no research to back it up, my liege. And I hate Bram Stoker."

"You know what I heard? He didn't care much for you either," Integra said, annoyed with Alucard's smug air. "And why are you addressing me with different honorifics?"

Alucard regarded her impassively. "I'm trying to decide on a permanent one," he answered with a shrug. "One that has a nice ring to it."

Integra stared at him, trying to discern if he was being serious. "Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?" she asked finally, deciding to humor him.

Alucard nodded languidly. "In one of our earlier meetings, you demonstrated your prowess with a sword, my lady." Integra looked at him expectantly, wondering where this was going to go. "So, let's duel."

Integra's bag slipped out of her slack hands, the innocent suggestion catching her off guard. Of all the words she had been expecting him to utter, those three were close the last ones she'd thought she would hear. "I beg your pardon?" she asked hoarsely.

Alucard looked at her calmly. "Let's duel," he repeated mildly. "Really, Integra, it's not that hard to comprehend. I want some idea of your capabilities with various weapons, and I'm a little out of practice, as I'm sure you are, and if I recall correctly, your next class isn't until after lunch, so you have no obligations to support any objections."

Integra glared at him. On the contrary—one, she'd miss most, if not all, of her lunch time. Two, she was still recovering from sleep deprivation (she could almost feel the need for sleep weighing down on her brain) and blood loss. Three, no matter how skilled she was at fencing, dueling with a vampire was a one-way ticket to getting her ass kicked. However, to back down from Alucard's challenge was to concede defeat, weakness, and other unnecessary smudges on her honor. "Done," she said coldly.

Alucard's smirk curved into a full-fledged smile and he stood. "Well then, your honor," he murmured, reappearing behind her and wrapping his arms around her before she could protest, "let's get some swords."

To her horror, Integra let out a muffled squeak of surprise when the room shifted before her eyes and a muted roaring sound accompanied the scene change to that of Alucard's personal office. "Was that teleportation?" Integra asked, trying to catch her breath.

"No, your highness," Alucard replied, quickly stepping away from her and moving towards the swords he had hanging on the walls, "we were just traveling…very fast."

Integra blinked. "I see," she said, words failing her otherwise.

"Now, for weaponry, master," Alucard said smugly, with the air of one who knows he is going to win no matter what obstacles might bar his path. "If I recall correctly, you were particularly enamored with this one," he murmured, plucking the one she had handled in his office during a meeting from what seemed like eons ago. "If it still meets your fancy…"

Integra took the weapon from him with murmured thanks. "It does," she assured him, beginning to anticipate their duel despite her misgivings about her chances of success. "Where will we duel?" she asked.

"Wherever you want to duel, your eminence," Alucard answered.

Integra frowned. "Well, what location were you considering?" she asked impatiently.

"Wherever you choose would be fine with me, your grace," Alucard said, leaving unspoken the fact that the advantages and disadvantages of terrain would have no effect on the outcome of the duel: his victory.

Integra gritted her teeth. "By the pond," she said finally, opting to use any advantage she had, regardless of how lame the pond was—it wasn't even running water, not that running water had an effect on Alucard either…

Alucard smirked. "Very well," he agreed smugly, turning to leave. "Shall we?" he asked, offering her his hand.

Integra grabbed it and they teleported—_no, _Integra corrected herself, _traveled very fast—_to the grassy area under her tower room by the pond.

They backed away, facing each other, until there was a reasonable grassy distance between them.

"En guard?" Alucard asked, assuming his opening stance.

"I always have to be, around you," Integra replied, warily reflecting his position.

"Touché," Alucard murmured as they crossed blades. "Nevertheless," he continued, "I'll try to go easy on you."

"Such a kind and thoughtful man," Integra managed to remark before Alucard executed a perfect opening move to secure his advantage and suddenly she was immersed in the most challenging fencing session she'd ever experienced—one where she had to rely on years of training and pure instinct in order to counter Alucard's centuries of experience and superhuman reflexes. How had Alucard convinced her to do this, she wondered in a haze of unending defensive moves. Because she was worried about getting out of practice, she reminded herself. As if she had ever been in enough practice to match Alucard's impeccable technique.

It was when Alucard lightly nicked her left cheek, directly under her eye, just enough to draw blood, and then again in the same place on her right cheek, that Integra realized that for the most part, Alucard was toying with her.

Infuriated, Integra went on the offensive, drawing upon her newfound anger to fuel her strength. In an extremely serendipitous stroke of good timing, the sun came out behind the trees, brightly reflecting on the surface of the pond and making Alucard flinch. Integra saw her chance when Alucard faltered and automatically went for the kill, so to speak, nudging the tip of her sword against Alucard's throat before he had a chance to defend himself.

Integra's surprise that she'd won matched the look of shock on Alucard's face. Torn between wanting to gloat and following proper sportsmanlike conduct, Integra finally lowered her sword and held out her hand.

Alucard grasped it firmly and shook hands solemnly. "Well done," he said with an unreadable expression, before looking around. "It appears we've gathered a small audience," he noted mildly.

Integra started and looked around. It was true, some students had gathered to watch, but now that the duel was over, they were beginning to disperse. "Here," she said faintly, holding out her sword.

Alucard shook his head. "Hold on to it and walk back with me to my office," he said, starting to walk back to his office before Integra could protest.

Sighing, Integra followed behind him, wondering why he didn't just do the same going-very-fast thing.

"We'd be seen," Alucard said softly over his shoulder.

Integra stopped short. "How dare you read my mind," she said coldly.

Alucard stopped and turned. "How dare you beat me at that duel," he returned mockingly.

Integra glared at him. "How dare you how dare me about winning that duel," she said, proud about her victory despite the fact that Alucard had been holding back.

"You won by a fluke," Alucard said. "The sun distracted me."

"Then maybe next time you should wear sunglasses," Integra snapped, irked that he was being so petulant about losing. "I won using an unexpected advantage against an infinitely better opponent, but I still held my own," she said defensively.

"I know," Alucard acknowledged, a small, mysterious smile playing on his lips.

Integra frowned. "You know what?" She asked, unsure of his meaning.

"I know that I'm an infinitely better opponent," Alucard clarified.

Integra gritted her teeth.

'…And I know you held your own, and won fairly," he finished, just as they reached his office. As they entered, he took the sword from her fingers, noting her astonishment with amusement, and quickly cleaned and set the swords aside. "Now," he said more smoothly, guiding her to a chair and standing in front of her. "About those cuts I gave you on your face," he began, tilting her chin up with one gloved hand to admire his handiwork, "might I partake?"

Integra shook her head. "Not today," she said firmly.

Alucard frowned at her. "Not today?" he repeated blankly. "What, we have a schedule now?"

"Do I have to enforce one?" Integra shot back. "Don't be so childish about this. I don't have an unending supply, you know."

"But it is so tempting," Alucard insisted, eyes aglow, "that I might not be able to resist sinking my teeth into your skin…"

"I'll buy you a chew toy, you can teeth on that," Integra interrupted abruptly, her patience wearing thin. "I have to prepare for my next class," she added curtly, standing from her seat and reaching for her bag.

"As do I," Alucard murmured, appearing unfazed by Integra's change in attitude. "but at least allow me to wipe the blood off of your cheeks," he said, holding up a handkerchief.

Integra hesitated, her bag already slung over her shoulder. 'All right," she relented, realizing it was practically illogical to refuse an offer to make her more presentable.

Alucard moved closer and cupped Integra's face in his hands before leaning down and licking off the blood.

Shocked, Integra leapt backwards, glaring at him, and gestured at the handkerchief. "I do not recall giving you permission to do…that," she said coldly.

Alucard smirked. "Oh, but you did, czarina, I only asked to wipe the blood off, not how. I held up the handkerchief and you assumed that that was what I was going to use."

"Yes, clearly, you have a one-track mind," Integra observed wearily. "I have to go."

"Mm," Alucard commented noncommittally, licking his lips. "Have a nice day," he bid her sweetly, handing her his handkerchief in case her wounds bled more.

Integra snatched his inanimate accomplice in crime with a murderous glare in Alucard's direction and stalked out of his office.

The trip back to her room was uneventful, the only change being the sensation that her bag of school things was growing increasingly heavy. She hoped it was just that she was tiring from the long trek and her earlier, rigorous fencing session, and not a more serious issue having to do with blood depletion.

Yawning, she hiked up the last of the stairs to her tower room and opened the door, letting her bag fall to the ground with a heavy thud and hanging her coat on the door.

"Afternoon, Integra," a familiar voice spoke up from somewhere in the vicinity of Integra's desk.

Integra half-successfully concealed a small start of surprise and looked across the room to see Leslie sitting in her chair. "Leslie," she greeted blankly, a slight frown marring her brow. "You…infirmary…hospital?" she formulated tiredly, then blinked and tried again. "Did they release you from the infirmary?" she asked. "The doctors at the hospital said you would be all right?"

"Oh yes," Leslie nodded, "I just need to catch up on sleep and eat a more iron-rich diet. And I'm taking medication for my sleepwalking tendencies, so I'm recovering well, thank you."

Integra blinked again. Sleepwalking? "Well," she said more smoothly, "I'm glad to hear it." She paused, contemplating how to phrase her next question. "May I just ask…what you're doing in my room?" She inquired tentatively, fully aware that as a person very close to Rafael, Leslie could potentially be under his control or even willingly working for him.

Leslie sat up eagerly and smiled. "Oh!" she exclaimed more brightly, "thank you for reminding me. I was just waiting for you because I thought you might have forgotten about the dance tomorrow night."

"Dance?" Integra repeated disdainfully. "How charming. I hope you have fun."

Leslie shook her head determinedly. "You're coming with me," she insisted, an alarmingly adamant gleam in her eye. Integra thinned her lips and kept silent. "I figured you probably wouldn't have thought to bring a dress," Leslie continued more mildly, giving Integra a knowing look.

Integra sighed. "Yes, packing for dancing was one of the furthest things from my mind," she agreed a tad snidely. "Oddly enough, dancing still is one of the furthest things from my mind." She saw Leslie open her mouth to protest, and continued, "I refuse to cater to your girlish whims. Go bully someone else into going."

Leslie good-naturedly scowled at Integra. "I already bullied Rafael into going," she informed Integra triumphantly. "But he said that he would only go if I brought my friends with me."

Integra's eyes narrowed further. "How sociable of him," she remarked icily, "but that's hardly incentive for me."

"But if _you _don't go, then _he _won't want to go, and then I'll have to go by myself!" Leslie pointed out indignantly.

Integra gritted her teeth. "Why is going to the dance so important?" she inquired impatiently.

"Because it's our last year, Integra. This dance is a way for us to celebrate," Leslie answered practically. She turned more serious and absently brushed her fingers against the side of her neck. "And truth to tell, I'm a little suspicious of Rafael," she added in a low murmur, her bright demeanor changing entirely in favor of—fear?

Integra blinked in surprise. So Leslie wasn't as oblivious as she'd made herself out to be. "Suspicious…in…what manner?" she queried cautiously, giving Leslie a piercing look.

Leslie bit her lip nervously and cast a paranoid glance out the window to communicate her worry that they somehow might be overheard. "I think you know," she finally answered guardedly. "I mean, I can't be sure, but I just feel like…my worst suspicions might be true." She looked down at her hands. "I'd just feel safer if you came with me to the dance tomorrow," she muttered, fidgeting nervously. "And so I have an extra dress that I think you'll look splendid in," she finished on a lighter note.

Integra regarded Leslie thoughtfully, weighing her options. Either Leslie was putting on an act for some motive of Rafael's, or she really was apprehensive about tomorrow night and wanted some security from a friend. Integra could coldheartedly turn her down and miss out on a chance to unravel Rafael's ambitions, or she could accept, suffer through wearing a dress and attending a dance party, and possibly discover more about Rafael.

"Fine," she decided curtly. "What's this dress you want me to wear?"

Leslie smiled in relief, looking as if a great burden had been lifted from her, and stood up. "I'll show it to you after dinner," she promised, "but I have to go stop by the infirmary now to take my medication."

Integra stood up as well. "I'll see you at dinner, then?" she asked.

Leslie nodded. "Goodbye," she said softly, walking out the door and closing it behind her.

Integra listened to her fading footsteps down the spiral staircase steps and sighed. Turning to her desk, she organized the papers loose on the top and checked the clock. It was almost three.

Realizing her French class would be starting soon, she gathered up her books for the class and restocked her bag, taking out her Latin and history textbooks with disgust and leaving them haphazardly on the floor. It was only the first day back, but she was already sick of everything that had to do with school.

She just hoped Alucard wouldn't be at the dance tomorrow night.

**A/N: Second-to-last sentencemy current state of mind. As for excuses/ reasons for why I haven't updated…I don't have any. Except for, you know, school work. And national novel writing month, where you write a 50,000 word novel in the month of November. Which I did! But not without coming close to killing myself. But I really am sorry for the delay, and I hope the next chapter will make up for the mediocrity of this one. **


	13. The End: Where should I go to college?

**All righty, fic. Time to end your misery with a miserable end.**

**Disclaimer: instead of proofreading this, I said, "aw, hell with it," and posted. You've been warned.**

**Chapter Amazing! **

The main hall was almost unrecognizable under the guise of festive decorations and fill of young women and their dates from their sibling school, the Forest Glen College for Young Gentlemen, or some such title.

Integra paused at the entrance, wavering between entering and escaping back to her room. Leslie's firm hand on her arm made the decision for her, pushing her into the hall before Integra could protest.

"The dress looks gorgeous on you," Leslie assured her. "Or rather, you look gorgeous in that dress."

"Thanks," Integra said through gritted teeth, fingering the dark red material of the dress with resignation. How very like Leslie to so innocently choose such a provocative dress for her—provocative in Integra's mind, anyway, the color being the exact same shade of blood and the neckline doing little to protect her neck. She'd had her misgivings last night, even before Leslie had presented her possible dress options with a flourish, but the fact that this dress had been the most conservative of her choices only confirmed her suspicions that Leslie had no grasp of respectable fashion. But at least the knives that Walter had given her were easily concealable, one strapped to each arm under her gloves. "You look lovely too," she complimented belatedly, looking around the hall for some way of escape.

"Thanks!" Leslie gushed, adding, "Rafael should be here soon," which only fueled Integra's desire to remove herself from the hall.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," Integra told Leslie, after spotting a table laden with glasses of punch.

"Okay," Leslie said distractedly. "There—I see Rafael!" she said brightly, but Integra noticed her good cheer seemed a bit forced. "Don't run off," Leslie chided as Rafael drew closer, further confirming Integra's suspicions that Leslie was more nervous than she let on.

"I won't," Integra promised, smoothly extricating herself from Leslie's slightly trembling grasp and navigating through hordes of couples until she reached the punch table.

_There_, she thought with relief, _I'm safe_. Settling against the wall with a glass of punch in one hand, she had a good vantage point of Leslie and Rafael, although she doubted that the vampire would try anything untoward in such a crowded room.

Leaning against the wall more comfortably, she sipped her glass of punch and did her best to look unnoticeable.

Unfortunately, Alucard chose that moment to waltz up to her, resplendent in a formal suit and tie, with a worryingly calculating look on his face. It was strange, Integra thought idly, how she never noticed him until it was too late to slip away from him.

"My lady, a dance with me?" Alucard asked amusedly, his lips quirking into a half-smile as he offered her his hand.

"No," Integra hissed, aware that such a move would draw attention to them. "Go hound someone else, you fool."

Looking appropriately mollified, Alucard shrugged his shoulders in elegant defeat and moved away. "You would do well not to treat me so harshly," he scolded, before turning from her. "Until later, then."

Integra watched him go with little remorse and brooded over his comment. As odd remarks went, Alucard's tended to top the list, but this one was especially daunting. A warning, almost.

She raised her glass to her lips again, only to freeze when she saw Rafael and Leslie leaving the hall through the door that led to the gardens. It only took a brief glimpse of Leslie's panicked expression for Integra to push away from the wall and set off after them.

Along the way she saw Alucard give her a mildly questioning look. Sighing, she made her way over to him and rapidly murmured, "Rafael, Leslie, in the gardens—follow if I'm not back in five minutes," before increasing her pace towards the gardens.

Stepping outside, she breathed in the cool night air and turned to where she heard voices—specifically Leslie's tinged with nervous dread.

"I'm _fine, _Rafael, I don't need—"

"I must insist that some fresh air will do you good," Integra heard Rafael interrupt smoothly, and a bit menacingly.

Concerned for Leslie's wellbeing, Integra ducked under a hedge archway and came upon a very distressed Leslie sitting on a garden bench, with Rafael standing behind her, one hand pressed forcefully down on her shoulder as if he were preventing her from standing up.

"Ah, Miss Integra," Rafael hailed smoothly, seeing Integra enter the hedged-in patio. "What brings you here?" he inquired, tightening his hold on Leslie's shoulder.

Integra blinked. "I…wanted a bit of fresh air," she answered warily, "I found the hall to be…confining."

Leslie gave a strained laugh. "You always were on the claustrophobic side," she said lightly, "always wanting to…escape." She punctuated her last word with a pleading look, which her boyfriend thankfully did not see from behind her.

Rafael smiled dotingly at Leslie. "I was just telling Leslie here how she could benefit from some fresh air," he said, giving Integra a smile. "She tires so easily, you know," he sighed, ruffling Leslie's hair in an affectionate manner. He looked back at Integra and narrowed his eyes. "Actually, Leslie, why don't you rest here, I would like to walk a bit with Integra," he continued, not quite phrasing it as a question.

Leslie looked at Integra with alarm. "If Integra…doesn't mind," she replied carefully, trying to gauge Integra's feelings on the matter.

"I would love to," Integra answered, wondering if five minutes had gone by yet. "Where to?" she asked.

"Oh, not far," Rafael responded vaguely, holding out his arm.

Integra took it hesitantly, gave Leslie a reassuring glance and mouthed, "Go back to the hall when we're out of sight," before following Rafael through another doorway and past a fountain until they were out of earshot.

Integra immediately tried to break away from him, but Rafael held fast to her arm and twisted it behind her, violently agitating the shoulder that had just healed.

Integra gritted her teeth in pain at the mistreatment of her shoulder, but managed to bear it silently.

"I thought I made it clear when I shot you that you were not to interfere with my plans," Rafael hissed malevolently into her ear.

" I'm afraid the only thing that you've made clear is how much of a prick you are," Integra said spitefully, twisting to face him. With her free hand she managed to palm one of her knives and slam it into the side of his throat. "Unfortunate that I missed your heart," she muttered.

His only reaction was to thin his lips in disapproval, extract the knife, and throw it aside. "Name calling is rather juvenile, wouldn't you say?" he asked, while Integra stared at him and tried to mask her shock at how little the knife had affected him. "But if that's how you want it to be, then so be it," he finished in a hiss.

Without warning Integra felt a fist slam into her face, splitting her lip and triggering a most horrible pain in her jaw.

"I had hoped that I would not have to resort to physical violence again," Rafael said with a regretful look, as blood began to drip from Integra's split lip. "But I hope you realize that I could do worse to you than punch you."

"That's not very chivalrous of you," she heard a welcome voice say. "Punching a lady," Alucard continued, lingering on the last word almost lovingly as he came into view from another doorway, his hands in his coat pockets and a faint air of disapproval about him.

"If I were you, I would keep away, sir," Rafael warned arrogantly, flashing Alucard a glimpse of his lengthened canines and his unnaturally bright yellow eyes.

Undaunted, Alucard held up a handgun in retaliation and smiled coolly. "And if I were you, I would reconsider your attitude."

The sight of the firearm momentarily startled Rafael. "What are you doing with a gun?" he asked in surprise, staring at the intimidating weapon with grudging admiration. "You're packing some serious firepower for a teacher," he noted.

"You're packing some serious repercussions for accosting another student," Alucard retorted sternly, holding his gun in a threatening manner. "I'd advise you to stop your nonsense at once and come back with me to the headmistress's office about your behavior."

Rafael stepped towards Alucard with a feral grin and appeared even more inhuman when his eyes took on a permanent golden gleam. "I'm afraid I can't agree to that," he snarled.

"You're a vampire, I take it?" Alucard asked, holding his gun level with Rafael's head. "Responsible for the murders?"

"Yes, very good, I am," Rafael answered proudly, taking another menacing step towards Alucard, while Integra noticed that Alucard's hair was beginning to move and he was holding on to his human persona with difficulty.

Alucard smiled grimly. "Come closer and I'll shoot you," he threatened.

Rafael returned his smile with a snarl. "I'd like to see you try," he challenged, taking another step towards Alucard.

Integra flinched at the sound of a gunshot and opened her eyes only to see with confusion that Rafael was still moving and apparently unharmed. Alucard had missed—no, not really, Integra realized after reassessing the situation—Rafael had dodged, and Alucard hadn't deemed it necessary to readjust his aim. Which meant that he must be planning something else.

Integra met Alucard's eyes and realized he was awaiting her order. "Alucard," she said quietly, so that Rafael wouldn't hear, "Your chew toy," she nodded towards Rafael.

"You'll have to aim better than that, my friend," Rafael was saying smugly as Alucard began to stretch leisurely. "My reflexes are most excellent—as a vampire, you know, I find I'm particularly good at dodging bullets."

Integra heard the sickening, squelchy sound of tearing flesh and watched as a semi-corporeal hellhound grew out of Alucard's shoulder and then solidified. "Dodge this," she heard him purr, before the dog leapt at Rafael and fastened his teeth around his throat in a manner that Integra could only describe as graceful. Or if it were possible to tear out another person's throat with elegance, Alucard managed it with stylish efficiency.

Still quite taken aback, Integra watched with trepidation as Rafael gave an undignified, strangled screech of terror and disappeared into the abyss of the dog's mouth. The dog, in turn, took his leave, returning Alucard to his normal, humanoid state.

"Your shoulder just sprouted a dog head, didn't it?" Integra finally managed to ask, her voice not as steady as she would have liked.

"No," Alucard outright lied in demure tones, before tossing his coat over Integra's shoulders in an affectionate manner. "It's cold out here," he purred mildly. "You must be freezing. Let's go get some tea." And then before Integra knew what was happening, he had wrapped his arms around her and relocated to his office.

"That, my liege, was teleportation," Alucard identified for her, still holding her in a protective embrace.

Integra inhaled deeply and found that Alucard smelled faintly of wood varnish, the maple and lacquer combining to make her nose prickle every time she breathed in. For some odd reason, the smell also faintly reminded her of chocolate.

"You smell like tea," Alucard observed, interrupting the strange, shock-induced turn Integra's thoughts were taking.

"That's because I drink a lot of it," Integra replied reasonably, extricating herself from Alucard's arms. "School is stressful, and tea calms my nerves."

"You shouldn't be so dependent on dried plant matter," Alucard said reprovingly, taking his coat back fro her. "To be a truly good leader, you should be self-sufficient in every way."

"I make the tea myself," Integra offered, freezing when one gloved hand took hold of her chin.

"Not adequate," Alucard criticized absently, eyes glowing hungrily as he caught sight of her split lip. "Rafael was rather brutish to you, wasn't he?" he noted, a completely unreadable look on his face that made Integra extremely nervous in regards to her personal well-being.

"Your lips," he continued, his face still a smooth, blank mask of no emotion. "They're bleeding."

"So they are," Integra said neutrally.

Alucard blinked and turned away. "What would you say to a nice cup of tea?" he asked more politely, turning to heat up some water in a small, squat electric water heater before Integra had a chance to reply.

"What do you have?" Integra asked curiously, relieved that Alucard hadn't pursued his desire to drink her blood.

Alucard checked a drawer. "Just Ceylon," he answered, "but it's the finest. Grade A, fresh, flavorful…everything one could have in tea."

"Sounds perfect," Integra said, strangely at ease with Alucard's show of engaging in the mundane British habit of making tea. "I'd love some."

"Very well, Countess," Alucard said breezily, pulling out a chair for Integra to relax in.

Integra stilled. "Countess?" she repeated incredulously, fully aware of the weight behind that particular form of address.

Alucard did not reply, filling the consequent silence with the sounds of clinking teacups and pouring water. "Here you are," he said, gingerly handing her a cup of tea.

Integra sat down and accepted the tea gratefully, closing her eyes to inhale a strong, earthy scent that was subtler than coffee but more evident than most dark teas. She opened her eyes to see Alucard watching her amusedly from his own chair, one hand propping up his chin. "What?" she demanded, taking a tentative sip of her tea and wincing when the hot liquid agitated her split lip.

"You drink tea like I drink blood," Alucard answered. "You savor every part of it."

Integra shifted uncomfortably. "Perhaps I'm just really fond of tea," she said warily.

Alucard smiled. "And I'm just really fond of blood," he countered.

Integra stared at him. "You can't seriously always be wanting blood," she said quietly.

"No," Alucard agreed readily. "You're just making me out to be that way." Integra blinked at him, confused. "The real craving is for the intimacy of feeding."

Integra looked up at him in shock, unsure of where this conversation was heading. Trembling slightly, she set down her tea on the edge of Alucard's desk. "Surely you've fulfilled that by now," she said softly, wishing she were wearing something other than a low-cut, blood-red dress.

She looked up to see that Alucard had moved from his chair to her side. "Reflect on this," he began, "why did you think I agreed to bind myself to you?"

Integra stared at him, her mouth parted to reply, only to realize that she didn't have a real answer to his question. "I…I'm not sure," she murmured.

"Oh, well," Alucard continued pleasantly, "think on it. And if you are quite done with your tea, then I'd like to attend to more pressing matters."

Rather bewildered, Integra cautiously accepted Alucard's proffered hand and stood at his insistence. "What pressing matters?" she asked.

Alucard gave her a small smile. Integra couldn't tell if it was genuine or not in the dim light of his office. "I cannot allow you to leave without attending to your injuries," he replied. "I would be very much remiss in my duties."

"Injuries?" Integra repeated blankly. "I don't have any injuries," she protested, "except for my—"

"Bleeding lower lip," Alucard cut in, leaning towards Integra menacingly. "A magnet for possible infection, bruising…and me." With one last reassuring smile he closed the distance between them and kissed her. Actually kissed Integra, not just an accidental kiss that splattered blood from the hospital combined with bloodlust could justify, but one that Integra reluctantly returned, letting Alucard pull her closer to him with his gloved hands around her shoulders and the back of her neck.

Alucard drew away before Integra could come to her senses and do so herself, and she stared at him in a daze as he relaxed his hold on her to one hand on her shoulder and the other around the small of her back. "The bleeding's stopped now. And now that you are more presentable…I believe I asked you to dance earlier," he said quietly. "You declined, and I told you that you would regret doing so."

Integra blinked, still disoriented from a kiss that had just begun becoming French. "I…"

"Here is my revenge," Alucard purred, before teleporting them to the middle of the hall where the dance was still going strong.

Oddly enough, no one noticed their sudden presence, only that Integra and the most sought-after teacher at the school were dancing together. "Oh lovely, a slow dance," Alucard said, beaming. "Try to escape, and you'll only make a rather dramatic scene," he whispered lovingly into her ear. "Use what schooling you have in dance steps and we'll finish this dance appearing as a doting teacher and pupil enjoying a dance."

"I doubt we will actually succeed in conveying such an innocent image," Integra hissed angrily, deciding that if Alucard was going to ignore the fact that he had kissed her, she would do the same.

"Mm," Alucard commented in a noncommittal murmur with an air of complete indifference. "If it's any consolation, you dance well," he complimented.

"Thank god this song is almost over," Integra said in reply, "everyone is staring."

"If by everyone, you mean your friend Leslie, then yes—oh, and the Vatican pest, too, it seems," Alucard said sweetly.

At that, Integra faltered in her footwork, stumbling almost noticeably, but Alucard caught her. "What did you just say?" she asked, beginning to turn her head.

"No, don't look at him, he'll just like the fact that he's been noticed," Alucard warned, guiding Integra towards a chair as the song wound down to its end.

As soon as Alucard had detached himself from Integra and wandered away, Leslie approached her in earnest. "Oh, Integra, you're safe!" she said. "I was so worried when you left with Rafael! And then you waltz in—_literally—_with _Dr. Acula, _and aren't of the mind to check in with me?"

Integra motioned to the empty chair next to her. "Fine then," she said, "I'm checking in. I'm fine, Rafael has been taken care of, and you're all right, I hope?"

Leslie nodded, her relief evident at the mention that Rafael was gone. "Absolutely wonderful," she reiterated. "Thank you, Integra," she said, smiling. 'For everything."

"No problem," Integra murmured distractedly, noting that Maxwell, with a glass of water in one hand, was currently confronting Alucard. "Excuse me a moment," she said, nodding in the direction of Alucard. "I have to tie up a few loose ends."

"Oh yes," Leslie began eagerly, "just _what_ is going on between you and Dr. A—"

"Have a dinner roll," Integra offered, snagging one from a nearby table and inserting it into Leslie's open mouth. "Works every time," she muttered in a satisfied tone at Leslie's look of outrage, before continuing on her way to Alucard.

"Now run along, choir boy," Alucard was saying in a menacing voice, "before I castrate you."

As Maxwell noticeably paled, Integra raised an eyebrow at Alucard and he smiled, making Maxwell turn around. As he did so, he tipped the contents of his glass onto Alucard. "Oh, sorry, silly me," Maxwell apologized, without turning back to Alucard, "I get clumsy when people try to intimidate me."

"I'm fine, don't worry," Alucard said smoothly, earning a look of surprise from Maxwell, which quickly became consternation when he saw that the water spill had had no effect on Alucard.

Integra frowned at that, and then realized the glass must have held holy water. She looked at Alucard for confirmation and he smirked. "Maxwell," Integra said sharply, "how unfortunate to see you again."

Maxwell thinned his lips and regarded Integra with a sneer. "I am as dismayed as you must be to meet once again," he returned snidely. "But I thought you might like to know that the police's verdict over the vampire behind the murders here is incorrect."

"We know," Integra said shortly. "It has been taken care of."

Maxwell's eyes narrowed. "Then where is the real murderer now?" he challenged.

Alucard gave him a feral grin. "In my tummy," he replied menacingly. "And if you do not vacate these premises—"

Maxwell backed away. "I am needed back at the Vatican," he said abruptly. "I hope we do not meet again, Miss Hellsing."

"As do I," Integra murmured vehemently, watching him flee with vindictive pleasure.

"Well, I think that's enough excitement for one night," Alucard said after Maxwell had left, mopping his soaked suit with a napkin. "I'm going to retire to my rooms," he continued. "Follow five minutes after I leave," he commanded.

Integra nodded and went back to where Leslie was still sitting with a glower on her face. "I wish you'd stop stuffing baked goods in my mouth to silence me," she said sulkily when Integra was close enough to hear her. "And I want an answer to my question."

"Dr. Acula is an employee and family friend of my organization," Integra said succinctly. "Somewhat of a…father figure," she lied.

"Oh," Leslie said, looking disappointed. "I was hoping more for an illicit love aff—"

"I know you were," Integra sighed fondly through gritted teeth. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Oh, don't worry," Leslie said brightly. "That just boosts my chances with him." Integra stared at her in horror. "Although," Leslie continued, "that other man you were just talking to—the blond one—he was rather dreamy too."

"That's it," Integra said, standing up in disgust. "You've just lost the right to even speak to me. I'm leaving."

"Your welcome for the dress!" Leslie shouted after her indignantly.

"I'll return it tomorrow," Integra promised, with an absent wave, heading out of the hall towards the basement.

Once she was sure no one would see her, she ducked around the corner down to the stairs to the basement and knocked on Alucard's door. "Enter," she heard him say through the door.

She opened the door and slipped inside, closing the door behind her and searching out Alucard in the near darkness. "What did you want to see me about?" she asked.

"Nothing much," Alucard answered vaguely from his couch. "Come, sit," he invited, "have a drink."

Integra edged over to the couch suspiciously and sat down cautiously. "It's against the rules to serve alcohol to students," she pointed out, accepting the glass of champagne he handed her.

"It's also against the rules for teachers to kiss students, but you didn't seem to mind that," Alucard murmured.

Integra stared at him in shock, shaken by the abrupt rupture of what she thought had been a tacit agreement to never again mention that earlier instance in the evening. "Touché," she finally managed, unsure of how to otherwise retaliate.

Alucard grinned at her triumphantly. "But more importantly," he continued dismissively, "let's have a toast to a job well done."

Integra looked from her glass of champagne to Alucard's empty hands. "Toast with what?" she asked blankly. "You haven't got anything to drink."

"Oh, don't I," Alucard murmured, his fingers gently caressing her neck.

Integra stared at him. "What am I supposed to do, bump my glass against my neck?" she demanded.

"Never mind the logistics," he purred, mouth poised against her neck. "Are you giving me permission?" he queried.

"You did give me champagne," Integra replied. "I suppose it's a fair trade."

"Then let's drink to the future of Hellsing," Alucard said, eyes glowing slightly.

"Cheers," Integra murmured wryly, sipping her champagne and questioning her sanity as Alucard's teeth sank into her skin.

The End?!?!?!!?????!!!!!!!

**A/N: Thought it was about time to finish off what was a turning into an extremely prolonged demise. I think I updated…what…three times in one year? That's absolutely shameful. I'm ashamed of myself. For that, and for ending this fic on a bad note. A bad…author's note. But a bad note in general, too. **

**Thanks for reading, if you do. Anyone still out there. I don't think I'm making sense. And I can't wrap my mind around what's wrong with this chapter. If I ever figure it out, I'll make it better. As for not editing this chapter as thoroughly as I should, I apologize. I'm sorry, fic! It reflects badly on me, doesn't it? Don't answer that.**

**And I'm still upset about this ending. It's going to follow me through the end of time and space. Like bad wolf. **

**P.S. If you didn't catch the above reference, YOU HAVEN'T LIVED. **

**Well, fic, it's been real. **


End file.
